Ying Yang
by Eternal Sailor X
Summary: What if Cloud didn't see Sephiroth as his idol. What if he treated him just like everyone else. SephirothxCloud. Warnings: swearing, suggestive themes, violence, OOCness, OCs, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

**A/N: This is my first Final Fantasy VII fic, and even though I haven't played the game I have researching about it and will try my best to make this story as accurate as possible, but if I do make a mistake, please inform me, and I will correct it.**

**Another thing, Cloud is going to be around 16 when the fic starts but he is going to be around the age of 20-22 before** **the Nibelheim incident so his age is going to be off from the game, sorry.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

_How it began..._

"Hey Seph, are you ready for this!" A tall man, with black, spiky hair and onyx eyes, shouted enthusiastically to the emotionless man next to him.

"In truth Zack, no." Zack's companion answered monotonously.

Zack frowned, "Geez, cheer up Seph, maybe you'll be able to find someone you have the right to call your 'mini-me'!"

The tall, muscular man, with long, flowing silver hair down past his waist and glowing emerald eyes looked toward the ground.

'That's the problem,' Sephiroth thought sadly, almost angry, 'EVERYONE wants to be like me...'

On the outside, Sephiroth showed no sign of emotion, his posture confidant and intimidating, his eyes hard, and cold, but on the inside...

He was always told by that manipulative bastard Hojo that emotions showed weakness, and weakness meant you were worth nothing.

Sephiroth had it practically whipped into him from birth that cry or smiling or laughing showed that you were weak.

But deep inside, Sephiroth wished he had someone who would look at him just like Zack looked at him, someone who would accept him for himself...

Someone who truly loved him.

Zack had been Sephiroth's best and only friend ever since the over-active boy first started as a grunt, but Sephiroth wished he had someone else to love him, and except for whom he was.

Sure, he could have anyone he wanted; man or woman, but they would only threw themselves at his feet for his looks and power.

Never for who he truly was.

He needed someone that understood what he has been through. Someone that could love him for being the way he was, and someone that could teach him to love in return.

"Hey Seph, Seph? SEPH!" Zack's loud voice finally reaching his ears, snapping Sephiroth out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out man," Zack frowned, concerned, "You alright?"

Sephiroth shook his head to clear his head and gave Zack a rare, small smile, "Yeah."

"Good, 'cause we're here." Zack announced as the elevator opened and they stepped out into a large, spacious room, which had round tables with uncomfortable plastic chairs pushed near the walls. A large group of men wearing grunt uniforms stood, watching in shock, awe, and slight lust as 'The Great General Sephiroth' stepped off the elevator in front of the group of new recruits and walked over to stand next to Major General as the fat, bald man started to talk to the new recruits.

Zack had walked off the elevator and went to join the group of SOLDIERs standing at attention just behind Sephiroth. He may have been Sephiroth's second-in-command, but he didn't want people, especially new people who would want to use his power to get higher in the ranks, to know that.

But, thanks to this new program the heads of Shin-Ra created, called 'Big Brother, Little Brother', Zack had to watch what he said and who was around him.

Because, whenever there was a batch of new recruits, everyone in SOLDIER had to go meet one of grunts and become their mentor. Teaching them how to survive in a place like this and also helping them out with training and classes.

The SOLDIERs loved the new recruits, though they seemed tough and emotionless, they liked to joke around and hang out with anyone, be in the new recruits, the Turks, or the clean-up crew.

"Alright, I want you all to find a SOLDIER that you are comfortable with and get to know each other." The Major General commanded as he stepped aside, allowed the two groups to break apart.

Anyone who didn't care what the Major General had said had immediately gathered around Sephiroth like moths to a flame, and anyone else who was either scared or nervous went off and introduced themselves to any of the SOLDIERs around, who willingly accepted them kindly.

Sephiroth stood motionless staring straight in front of him, ignoring all the stares he was getting from the group of grunts that surrounded him.

It wasn't that the SOLDIERs hated Sephiroth because he was so famous. No, they liked and respected him because he took concern for there safety and treated them with respect that they treated him with, but they envied him in a way because of how much attention he gained from people.

And, that made Sephiroth sad though he didn't show it.

A loud bout of laughter from a nearby corner snapped Sephiroth out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Zack, and a group of SOLDIERs gathering around a particular table.

Sephiroth noticed everyone's attention was focused on a new recruit sitting next to Zack, and Sephiroth almost cocked his head to the side in curiosity at the new grunt.

The boy's hair shined like the rays of the sun, sticking up untamed in every direction. His body was lithe and fragile, like a piece of artwork, while his skin was as white as the clouds in the sky.

And his eyes, Sephiroth couldn't even begin to describe them.

They were a surreal blue, going from as blue as the sky on the outside to a navy blue or black near the pupil.

The boy looked up to the SOLDIER talking about something behind him, commented at something the man said, and the whole group burst out into laughter once again, some laughing so hard that they were crying.

Zack threw his arm around the recruit's shoulders, pulled the boy towards his chest, and gave him a noogie, which quickly earned Zack an elbow in the gut.

Zack quickly let go, and the boy immediately apologize, saying something that made all the SOLDIERs around him frown down at him in concern.

This in turn caused Sephiroth to frown.

The boy soon made a quick comment, and the group was soon laughing again with Zack soon bringing the recruit into a hug.

"Major?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring the recruits around him and looking toward the Major General who was watching on bored and half asleep quickly snapped to attention, saluting.

"Yes, General?" The man replied quickly.

"Who is the boy over there?" Sephiroth asked, pointing to the blond.

"Ahh, that would be..." The Major General trailed off, looked at a clip board he had on hand. "Cloud Strife."

'Cloud Strife, hmmm..." Sephiroth thought as he watched Zack half drag, half carry the new recruit to the elevator and pressed the up button.

The name fit the boy perfectly.

Suddenly, Cloud turned around and looked at Sephiroth straight in the eyes, smiling.

Cloud gave waved at Sephiroth before turning his attention back to Zack as the elevator door slid shut with a ding, and the duo disappeared.

Sephiroth stood there, shocked and confused at how this recruit was treating him.

'What's going on?'

* * *

**R and R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

* * *

_Five years later..._

"Come on Spike, I knew you can do better than that!" Zack mocked, his Buster sword in hand as he continued to spar against Cloud, trying to get the now muscular, young man use to the heavy weight of the large weapon.

It had already been five years, and already Cloud was at the top of his class.

Cloud and Zack had become quick friends that first month, spending as much free time as they had together, either joking around or helping Cloud with his training.

Many SOLDIERs also took a liking to Cloud, because whenever Zack was busy and he needed help, Cloud would go to the nearest SOLDIER he knew, which was practically all of them, and they would willingly stop what they were doing to help.

And, one thing he liked about Cloud, he didn't suck up to him like so many others had.

* * *

(Flashback: Five years ago...) 

"Hurry up, Spike!" Zack chirped dragging the new recruit off the elevator and down a long hallway where a bunch of doors lined either wall with names and numbers on brass plates.

"For Gaia sake, Zack, do you ever slow down, my arm's about to pop out of its socket." Cloud complained, causing Zack to stop suddenly and let go of Cloud's arm.

"Sorry, about that, guess I don't know my own strength." Zack apologized, laughing nervously as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Grabbing Cloud by his other wrist, Zack continued to drag Cloud by his other wrist all the way to the first door on the right to the General's office/apartment.

Stopping in front of the door, Zack whipped a wide billfold filled with what looked like cardkeys and began to fumble through them to find the card to unlock the door.

"So you're the General's second in command?" Cloud questioned, reading the brass plate that said: 'Zack Takeo, Army Chief of Staff General.'

Zack almost seemed crest fallen as he turned to Cloud, who looked up at the sign unimpressed, "Why, is there a problem?"

Cloud looked at Zack and shrugged, "No, I just thought that the way the General is so serious, he would have picked someone, oh I don't know, a little more intimidating and scary I suppose."

Zack couldn't help but pout, "And, I'm not scary enough?"

"If you really want my opinion, you seem more like a candy-ass to me."

Zack couldn't hold back his laughter, "Ahh, Cloud, my boy, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Cloud was like the little brother he never had after that. 

Cloud was always so interested in what Zack had to say, and never asked him to use his position to get into a better rank in the army, except that one time when Zack had to train all day when Cloud had the day off and asked to watch him and the other SOLDIERs train to see what was so different about grunt and SOLDIER training.

About three years after Cloud had entered, Zack had requested to have Cloud move in with him, since Cloud was doing pretty good in everything. The heads of the Shin-Ra agreed with it and had Cloud move in with him that following weekend.

They two shared everything, including the shower, since breakfast was served round five in the morning to six, and Cloud had once stated that Zack took longer than any girl the blond had ever known, which ended up with them going into a friendly wrestling match, which made them miss breakfast, and the first few minutes of their morning training sessions.

Zack easily blocked the next attack Cloud set at him and used what weight and momentum Cloud had after the attack to sling the blond to the ground onto his stomach using the blunt side of the sword.

Dropping his sword to the ground, Zack jumped onto Cloud's back and pinned him to the ground, grinning.

"Looks like I win again, Spikey." Zack chirped, laying the rest of his body on Cloud and burying his face in Cloud's hair, unaware of the slightly jealous emerald eyes watching in the shadows.

"You make a nice pillow, Spike." Zack murmured into Cloud's hair.

"Really, then what would Aeris-" Cloud started before being interrupted by the commanding voice of the instructor.

"What's going on here?" The instructor demanded his hands crossed over his chest.

"We-" Cloud began only to be interrupted once again by the deep, monotonous voice of the General.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he stood in the shadows watching some of the grunts and SOLDIERs spar together. 

One pair in particular caught his eye and had been watching them ever since the session started.

Zack was working with the grunt he had to have move in with him.

Sephiroth had agreed to have Cloud move in with Zack, not only to shut up his whining friend, but to also get to know the boy better.

Several times, over the past few years, he was asked to over look grunt training, and each time he watched, Cloud stood out.

Cloud was as graceful as he was beautiful, his body moving as if he were dancing. The boy was also able to wield a sword easily and quickly learned everything his instructors taught him, making Cloud favored by many of his instructors..

And, ever since Cloud moved in with Zack, whenever Sephiroth met the blond out in the public, Cloud's behavior confused him.

When Sephiroth was present with other people, Cloud would act just like every other SOLDIER and grunt around him, stand up and salute; but when Cloud and Sephiroth met when very few or no one was around, Cloud would give him a bright smile and wave, asking Sephiroth how his day went, like they were familiars.

Now, here Sephiroth was watching the two trouble-makers in the shadows.

No one knew he had come down here, Sephiroth mainly came down to avoid his 'appointment' with Hojo, and to watch Zack and Cloud spar since Zack had already told him what they were going to do today.

Suddenly, he watched Zack swing Cloud to the floor and a few seconds later jump on top of him, murmuring something, before laying himself down completely on Cloud's pinned-down body, and burying his face into those golden spikes.

Sephiroth felt something twist in his chest, and had half a notion walk over there, rip Zack away from the trapped boy, and bury his face in those same spikes.

Sephiroth snapped out of his thoughts as the instructor walked over to the two men and decided he should walk over as well, just in case Zack got Cloud and him into anymore trouble with his big mouth.

Walking out of the shadows and ignoring all the shocked looks from the grunts, and a few of the SOLDIERs, Sephiroth stopped just beside the group, "What's going on?"

Cloud and Zack quickly snapped there heads in Sephiroth's general direction.

"Oh, hey Seph, I didn't know you where going to be here." Zack commented, smiling up at Sephiroth as he laid his head down on Cloud's shoulder.

Before Sephiroth, could comment, Cloud growled, "Zack, get your fucking head off my shoulder, you dick."

"Awww, but you're very comfortable Spike, I don't want to." Zack chided, snuggling into the back of Cloud's neck.

Cloud growled and the next thing anybody new, Cloud easily flipped Zack over on his back.

Straddling Zack's shoulders with his arms to his sides, Cloud hacked up a big loogie, spit it on his two index fingers, and shoved them into Zack's ears, causing the SOLDIER under him to squeak and wiggle around, "WET WILLY!" Cloud shouted triumphantly.

"YOU TWO ASSHOLES KNOCK IT-" The instructor started to bellow, only to be interrupted by Zack farting so loud it echoed off the walls.

"Ahhh!" Cloud shouted, jerking his fingers out of Zack's ears, and leapt off him and onto his feet, running to the door.

Just before Cloud got past Sephiroth, Sephiroth reached out a gloved hand and caught the fleeing boy by the waist, holding Cloud next to him, the boy's hands and feet dangling to the ground, looking at a smirking Zack.

"Dude, let go, we have to get out of here!" Cloud exclaimed, trying to struggle in Sephiroth's grip, only causing the General to hold on harder.

"How dare you-" The instructor shouted walking over to Cloud, ready to smack him in the side of the face, only to have Sephiroth's other hand stopping him.

"Why, Private Strife, do we have to?" Sephiroth asked coolly, not looking down.

"You obviously haven't hung around Zack after he passes gas have ya'?" Cloud questioned, looking up at him.

"No." Sephiroth answered not looking at those blue eyes that could trap him forever.

"It's not that bad!" Zack shouted defensively.

"Come on Zack, even other SOLDIERs that have eaten with us agree that lighting a match in a room you just farted in would cause it to blow up." Cloud replied, several of the SOLDIERs around them couldn't help but nod slightly. "It's like being in a gas chamber."

Zack was quickly on his feet, and ready to tackle Cloud out of Sephiroth's hands and onto the ground, only to be swept up by Sephiroth's other hand and thrown onto the General's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as the General walked over to the elevator, muttering something quickly to the instructor, before pressing the up button on the elevator, and walking in when the stainless steel doors opened.

Once the doors slid shut, Sephiroth dropped Zack and Cloud to the ground, earning himself a couple of 'heys' and groans.

"Zack, as my second, I expect you to treat me with more formality when in the presents of other privates." Sephiroth said coldly. "And you, Private Strife, must learn to treat your superiors like your were taught."

Cloud just shrugged, "Whatever, dude."

Hiding his frustration, the elevator stopped with a ding, and Sephiroth pushed Cloud and Zack out of the elevator, and pointed to his door at the end of the hallway.

The three walked in silence down the hallway, Zack and Cloud sending each other death glares while Sephiroth watched on exasperated.

Easily finding the card key to his door, Sephiroth swiped the thin chunk of plastic through the slot, unlocking the door, and opened it so Zack and Cloud walk in.

"Sit." Sephiroth ordered as the door slid shut, pointing to the two chairs sitting in front of a mahogany desk.

Sitting down, Cloud looked around the room unimpressed as Sephiroth took a look at the two before him and cleared his throat, earning their attention immediately.

"Over the past few weeks I have been getting reports of you two pulling the same shit like you did in the training room today, and now I believe they have had enough." Sephiroth stated, his eyes revealing anger and annoyance.

"Calm down Seph, we're just having a little fun." Zack said, leaning back into the chair.

"Still-"

"He started it." Cloud accused pointing at Zack.

Zack glared at him playfully, "How so?"

"I keep finding Aeris's underwear scattered all over our apartment. One day she's going to call you asking for her thongs back." Cloud stated.

"Why you-" Zack lunged only to stop as the famous Masamune slashed down in between Zack and Cloud to keep them from attacking each other.

"ENOUGH!" Sephiroth roared, "You two will be spending-" Only to be cut off at the feeling of his sword moving side to side slightly in his hand. "What are you doing, Strife."

Cloud stood there poking the side of Masamune curiously, as if waiting for it to do something.

"You wouldn't believe how many stories of heard about this sword." Cloud muttered. "My uncle used to be in SOLDIER, the only good thing I've heard was that it was shiny, but that was it."

"Really?" Zack mused, "So that's where you learned to be such a jackass."

No one was able to stop Cloud as he put his knocked Masamune out of the way, its razor sharp blade cutting deeply into his forearm, almost to the bone, as he grabbed Zack by the throat and tackled him to the ground, ignoring the mass amounts of blood coming from his arm.

Sephiroth was shocked at what Cloud did and quickly sheathed his sword before walking around his desk and grabbing the boy by his other, uninjured arm and pulled him off of Zack to his chest.

"Cloud, stop." Sephiroth whispered, as he holding the blond tightly to his chest, enjoying the smell of mountain air, pine trees, river water, and wild flowers.

It took all of Sephiroth's will power not to bury his head in those sun bleached spikes.

Cloud turned around in Sephiroth's arms and looked at him curiously.

The two just stood there standing in silence, not breaking eye contact.

Zack was finally able to get himself able to sit up enough to watch the two look at each other, and noticed Sephiroth looking at Cloud in a way that Zack himself does with Aeris, while Cloud looked at the General surprised and curious.

"Sir...?" Cloud muttered, "This thing fucking hurts!" He exclaimed, yanking himself out of Sephiroth's embrace, and cradled his injured arm.

Zack noticed Sephiroth's look of disappointment as Cloud pulled away, and knew he was going to have to come up with a plan to get the two to spend more time together.

Sighing, Sephiroth walked over to a cabinet on the wall and opened it, revealing every type of materia known to man and took out a Cure materia.

"Uhh, sir, I'm not suppose to get healed with materia." Cloud stated as the General walked over, grabbed his arm, and placed the materia next to the cut, gripping onto the blonde's wrist tighter when he tried to pull away.

"Under certain circumstances, yes, but this isn't class, or a physical punishment." Sephiroth stated, quickly healing Cloud's arm and pulling away.

Cloud looked at his arm in fascination as deep cut and the scars on his arm disappeared.

"Thanks, man."

"It's Sephiroth, not 'dude', or 'man'." Sephiroth replied sternly, putting the materia away.

Cloud just dropped his arm to his side and shrugged, "Whatever."

"Now, as for the two of you, your punishment will be to clean up the obstacle course outside." Sephiroth announced as a crack of thunder was heard, and the sound of rain pattered against the windows.

Zack and Cloud grinned at each other stupidly, "Mud wrestling!"

Zack easily tackled Cloud to the floor and gave him a noogie, both laughing their heads off as if nothing happened

Sephiroth couldn't help but want to bang his head against the wall at the duo's behavior...

But, silently, Sephiroth wondered if he could ever teach the blond to say his name.

* * *

**R and R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**

Sephiroth let out a long, tired sigh as he walked into his apartment, and threw his black leather gloves and trench coat on the couch, revealing a tight fitting, black t-shirt.

Today had been a bitch, not only had Hojo tracked him down, and forced him to his lab, making his 'normal check-up' a 'worst than normal checkup', but he also had three meetings to attend, had five mountains of paperwork to do, and a SOLDIER training session to overlook.

Now, all he wanted to do was lay on his navy blue leather couch, reading his favorite book, and sipping a glass of his favorite gin.

A sudden knock on the door dragged Sephiroth out of his thoughts, and stoked the fires of his spontaneous temper.

Stomping over to the door and pushing the button, the electronic door slid open to reveal Zack and Cloud standing in front of his door, Cloud holding a small, rectangular, wicker basket covered with a cream colored cloth and a jar filled with what looked like tomato sauce, looking innocently at him.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Sephiroth scratched the bridge of his nose as he gathered himself, "What do you want, Zack?"

Before Zack could reply, Cloud beat him to the punch, "What do you mean 'what do you want', Zack told me that you're going to let me cook for you tonight."

Ignoring Zack's gesture for him to 'keep his mouth shut,' Sephiroth looked at Cloud confused and replied, "Zack never talked to me about it."

Sephiroth quickly caught the wicker basket Cloud tossed his way as the blond tackled Zack to the ground and put him in a choke hold.

Smelling the intoxicating aroma of freshly baked bread, sharp garlic, and melted cheese, Sephiroth carefully removed the soft cloth from on top of the basket to find steaming hot breadsticks covered with melting white cheese, lightly sprinkled with flecks of garlic.

"You made these?" Sephiroth asked Cloud who currently had a spit-on finger in Zack's ear.

Keeping his tight hold on Zack, Cloud looked at Sephiroth, "Yeah, I planned on cooking spaghetti tonight, but a certain DUMBASS, didn't seem to mention that you didn't know, I guess the DUMBASS is going to have to cook his own supper tonight!"

Zack whimpered slightly, not only at the pain in his neck, but also at the fact he was going to have to cook for himself; he really didn't plan on dying of food poisoning this early in life.

"Actually," Sephiroth interrupted, causing the fighting duo to go still, "My day has been a living hell, and I'm way too tired to make anything myself, so you two arrived at the right time."

Zack looked at Sephiroth thankfully as Cloud let go of his neck, and roughly shoved the black-eyed man to the ground and walked past Sephiroth into his apartment.

"You don't mind if I look around your kitchen do ya?" Cloud asked Sephiroth as he looked around his office/apartment for the entrance to the kitchen.

"Sure." Sephiroth asked as he grabbed a breadstick and carefully bit into it, making sure not to burn his tongue, and thought he was in heaven, because of the wonderful taste that tickled his taste buds.

Sephiroth turned to Zack, who was currently rubbing his sore neck, glaring at the direction of the kitchen, "He's a good cook."

"He sure is, that's why it's so hard to get mad at him, because once he decides not to cook, well, and you know what my cooking tastes like." Zack commented, walking over to the Sephiroth's leather couch and flopped down into it.

Sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Zack and set the basket of breadsticks on the mahogany and glass coffee table that stood in the middle of the 'living room'.

Grabbing two breadsticks, Zack stuffed one of the his mouth and relaxed into the deep cushions of the couch, savoring the taste.

Suddenly, an exciting whoop was issued from the kitchen and Cloud looked out of the kitchen door way with a bottle of unopened whiskey in one hand, and a huge grin on his face, "Hey Sephiroth, is it okay if I open this?"

"You finally said my name." Sephiroth said monotonously, ignoring the blonde's question, trying not to sound surprised, and slightly pleased.

"You never gave me permission before." Cloud simply stated, "Sssoooo..." Cloud trailed off shaking the bottle of whiskey, his eyes darting from Sephiroth to the bottle.

"Fine." Sephiroth replied, grabbing another breadstick.

Another whoop of happiness and Cloud was right back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Cloud walked back out into the 'living room' with a short stem wine glass in one hand completely filled with a white liquid, set it on the coffee table, and took a seat on the ground across from Sephiroth and Zack.

Looking at the basket which, a few minutes ago, was completely filled with steaming hot breadsticks, now only had one.

"Geez, you must have been really hungry, then again, Zack being the sloppy pig he is, you're probably lucky to get anything." Cloud commented, earning himself a glare from Zack and a small smile from Sephiroth.

"They were really good." Sephiroth commented.

"Thanks." Cloud said, grabbing the last breadstick.

After finishing the breadstick, Cloud stood back up, "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a small glass of gin, please." Sephiroth said as Cloud disappeared into the kitchen.

"And, Zack large or small?" Cloud shouted from the kitchen.

"Large." Zack ordered. "Like I have a choice in the matter anyway." He muttered under his breath.

Sephiroth looked at Zack curiously as Cloud walked and handed him his glass of gin, "I gave him a full body massage earlier today before his training, and he has to drink A LOT of water."

"You mean 'nothing but water'." Zack commented under his breath.

Sephiroth gave his second in command and the private a confused look.

"My mom is one of the most well known natural healers in my hometown, and many of the surrounding towns as well. I spent most of my childhood helping my mom out and learning much of her practice." Cloud explained, setting the large glass of water in front of Zack and taking his seat back on the ground.

"You could always grab the chair from behind my desk if you want." Sephiroth stated.

"It's okay, I like the floor. It reminds me of the camping trips my uncle and I used to take." Cloud stated.

"You mentioned you had an uncle that used to be in SOLDIER." Zack recalled.

Cloud nodded, "He served in the Wutai war, until he ended up getting his leg blown off.. Luckily we had a craftsman in the area to create a wooden leg for him."

"What was his name?" Sephiroth asked.

"Toshiro Strife."

"I remember him. He was one hell of a fighter when in battle, and was the best shot in SOLDIER." Sephiroth said, sipping a little gin.

"Yeah, he's my idol, he taught me everything about shooting a gun, and defending myself."

"He was also well known for his goofy stories. So, what happened to him after he left SOLDIER?"

* * *

Zack burst out laughing his, tears running down his face, "Oh Gaia, I can't believe...he got you a pistol at the age of four..." 

The three had just finished supper, Sephiroth and Cloud taking their time eating their food, while Zack scarfed his plate down in less than a minute, breaking his latest record, and going back for fourths.

After everything was gone, the three sat around the coffee table, Cloud telling them about some incidents that Cloud remembered about what he did with his uncle.

"It wasn't until I almost shot the neighbor, who I still think deserved to be shot, and his truck, which I permanently put out of commotion, that he decide that we should go up to the woods and practice shooting beer bottles instead." Cloud finished, causing Zack to laugh harder and causing Sephiroth to chuckle slightly.

"Typical him." Sephiroth chuckled.

"If you think that's nuts, he allowed me my first taste of alcohol at the age of eight."

Zack and Sephiroth looked surprised, "You can't be serious?" Zack asked.

"Well, it wasn't straight up liquor though, He just mixed a little whiskey with some milk and sugar cubes, but of course, I couldn't tell mom."

"And...?" Zack asked.

"I told mom, and my uncle ended up having to leave under the excuse of a SOLDIER reunion." Cloud said.

"They don't hold SOLDIER reunions." Sephiroth stated.

"My mom didn't know that though."

"So that's why you like drinking that so much." Zack commented

"Yep." Cloud chirped, taking a huge swig of the whiskey cocktail.

The trio sat in silence for a few seconds, Zack looked up to the clock.

"Holy shit, its 23:57 already! We better get to bed, Cloud's got class and I've got a meeting in the morning. Night Seph. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Zack chirped. grabbing Cloud and heading to the door.

"Has no manners does he?" Cloud smiled at Sephiroth as the door slide open and was pushed through the door. "Sorry about not doing the dishes!" Cloud yelled.

Just before Zack exited the room, he turned around and winked as the door slid shut, leaving a very confused Sephiroth.

* * *

**23:57 in regular time is 11:57 PM.**

**R and R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

His shoulders were killing him.

Sephiroth groaned as he sat in the tall, black-leather, rolling chair behind his desk, his large hand massaging his right shoulder.

It has been about a month since Zack and Cloud had shown up at his door step unexpectedly to cook him supper, and ever since that night, Sephiroth often invited the troublesome duo to his apartment so Cloud could cook for him, who was happy to do it. He'd even go to their apartment without permission and eat with them, and the two didn't mind.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his shoulder as his hand hit something.

He was able to stand stab wounds, gun shots, broken legs, several things that would kill a man, and various other torture procedures, but the Great General Sephiroth, couldn't deal with a little shoulder pain.

Silently growling to himself, Sephiroth picked up the phone and punched in a couple of numbers.

"Sergeant Rinji, could I please have Private Cloud Strife report to my office immediately."

* * *

Sephiroth didn't have to wait long before his apartment door 'swished' open and Cloud walked in wearing his grunt training uniform, a thin layer of sweat running down his face.

"You called?" Cloud asked, saluting sloppily and walking in front of the desk.

"Private, what did I tell you about addressing me?" Sephiroth demanded.

Cloud sighed exasperated, "You people are a bunch of stiffs."

Sephiroth raised a delicate eyebrow, and quickly brushed the subject off, "I called you out of class because I require your help."

Cloud nodded in acknowledgement.

"For the past few weeks, my shoulders have been in pain whenever I move, and I would like you to give me a massage."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "I could've given you a massage later."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I have another meeting later."

"Fine, let me see your shoulders." Cloud ordered as he walked around the desk, rolling up the long sleeves on his uniform, laid his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and relaxed as Cloud's skilled hands worked their way up and down his shoulders, hissing every once in a while when those expert hands hit something.

"Holy shit, no wonder you're in pain. Okay, come over to our apartment in a few minutes, and strip down to your boxers. My stuff is all in my room, and I might just as well give you a full body if I'm going to be out of class." Cloud said, walking out of Sephiroth's apartment.

Sighing, Sephiroth walked into his room. pulled out a fresh pair of clothes, pulled off his old ones, and walked over to Zack and Cloud's apartment in nothing but his boxers.

Knocking, a faint 'come in' was heard, and Sephiroth walked into the 'pig sty' that was the troublesome pairs apartment.

Cloud poked his head out of what Sephiroth guessed was his room, "You can wait in here, something might attack you if you sit on the couch."

Walking over the mountains of dirty clothes, shredded magazines, open ammunition boxes, and various, and hopefully unloaded, guns, and walked into the room Cloud was in.

Sephiroth held his breath as he walked into Cloud's room and felt like he entered a forest.

Large posters with various forest scenes lined the walls of the surprisingly neat room, most made of water-colors, some hand draw.

Sephiroth walked over and looked at a particularly beautiful poster of a water fall, and a small herd of mountain goats.

"Made those myself," Cloud stated, bringing Sephiroth out of his musings, placing some specially shaped pillows on his neatly made bed.

"I'm surprised." Sephiroth stated, "The kitchen and your room are the _only_ clean areas of this apartment."

Cloud shrugged as he reached into a oak bed stand next to his bed and looked at a large variety of bottles. "Zack and I aren't really good at remembering things, so instead of 'post-it' notes, we have huge messes in the living room to eventually piss us off so we do them."

Sephiroth smiled down at Cloud as the blond took out a variety of bottles, and set them on the stand.

"Do you want music on? It helps with relaxing." Cloud stated walking over to a plant in the corner of the room, and moved it over to reveal a small CD player.

"It's fine."

Cloud pushed a few buttons and soon, the soft, soothing sound of falling water, chirping birds, and the sounds of nature filled the room, "Okay, stand on all fours on the bed, so I can situate the pillows."

Doing as he was told, Sephiroth watched as Cloud moved the various shapes of pillows around him, the blond wearing nothing but his grunt uniform pants.

Sephiroth's eyes trailed down that delicate white skin, enjoying the view of that well sculpted chest and torso, only to frown at the pink scars that marred that perfect skin.

"I often give massages shirtless, I don't feel as restrained." Cloud explained, noticing Sephiroth's frown and repositioned another pillow and fluffed it up. "Okay, lay down."

Sephiroth did as he was told his muscular form sinking deeply into the fluffy, but firm pillows.

Cloud quickly readjusted some of the pillows, and grabbed one of the glass bottles on top of the bed stand and unscrewed it.

Allowing a generous amount of oil flow into the palm of his hand, Cloud set the bottle back on the stand.

Kneeling in front of Sephiroth, Cloud gently moved Sephiroth's hair to the side with one hand, rubbed both hands together, and gently placed his hands on Sephiroth's broad shoulders.

"Tell me if the pressure is too much, and try taking deep breaths to help relax the muscles." Cloud stated as his delicate hands started to move, pressing slightly into the thick array of muscles.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and just allowed himself to let go, hypnotized by the music, and Cloud's skilled hands, trying not to tense

Sephiroth felt Cloud shift to his right side and begin working on his right shoulder for a few minutes, pausing for quite some time, Sephiroth having to take many deep breaths as Cloud worked on a tight spot, before moving on, and working out many of the knots in his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Cloud shifted to Sephiroth's other side and worked on the other shoulder.

"You're very good." Sephiroth murmured as Cloud's hands worked their way up his spine, only to pause at his neck and the base of his skull, Cloud's fingers moving in small circles.

"Thanks." Cloud said softly, smiling.

A few minutes passed, and Sephiroth felt Cloud's hands working their way slowly up his back and heard Cloud take a deep breath.

"You have some bad knots in your back, I'm going to have to straddle you to get better access, and you're the tallest person I've ever worked on."

Feeling Cloud shift above him, Sephiroth felt Cloud slowly sit down on the small of his back, grab another bottle, and shift a bit on top of him.

It took all Sephiroth had not to make any indication that he was enjoying the blond on top of him.

Even with his boxers, and Cloud's pants in the way, Sephiroth could feel Cloud's comforting heat, and small body above him, and silently wished the clothing wasn't in the way so he could touch that oh-so-tempting, lily white skin.

Suddenly, Sephiroth was brought out of his musings by a horribly smell reaching his nose.

"What's in that oil?" Sephiroth questioned, burying his head deeper into the pillow, trying to avoid the smell.

"I'm going to tell you, what I told Zack, and many other people before you," Cloud stated, pausing, "You don't want to know."

"Why do you need it?"

"One ingredient in it helps with moisturizing the skin, another helps with circulation, and also help with cooling the area. Oils can be made up of one or many things. Some are used to help keep your skin healthy, some are used to be absorbed into the skin and into the muscle to help it heal and relax for a while after the treatment they have gotten, but those are the more common oils."

The two just stayed in silence, the music almost lulling Sephiroth to sleep, until Cloud spoke, "Some of the oils that I use can also double as lubricants, but you have to be careful at which one you use."

"Really?"

"Hmm...whenever Zack goes to visit Aeris, he asks for a bottle of my best oil, hoping something will happen, but he always ends up coming home with the bottle full." Cloud giggled. "I'm glad, because I make all my oils, and the ingredients in the one I gave him are hard to get a hold of here. I'm also glad I don't have to put up with that kind of trouble with women."

"You don't have a girlfriend back home?"

"No, I did date my best friend, Tifa, once, but it felt like I was dating my sister, and we both settled on friendship instead."

"So, you don't have anyone?"

"No, though I have gotten offers to go on dates by many grunts, and SOLDIERs."

"Have you accepted any?" Sephiroth asked, almost fearing the answer.

"No, many who ask me out aren't really my type. That, and I don't know them well enough to know if they like me for my body, or my personality."

Sephiroth frowned, "What is your type?"

"I...don't know." Cloud sighed, "Many of my relatives have stated that I'm a rebel, a free spirit that can't be tied down. I don't think I can date someone who wants me to be restrained and serious, and I don't think I can date someone who's like Zack."

"Why not, you seem to get along well?"

"As much as it is a surprise, most of the time I'm a very calm person. I like to draw, listen to music, or read when I'm alone, but I also like to break rules, go places, have fun, and do crazy things. But, I want to balance out my life. Zack's always on the move, and sometimes not even I can't keep up with him. So, I really don't know what my type is."

Sephiroth hummed in understanding.

The two went silent, Cloud working his way from Sephiroth's back to his arms, and then to his legs.

Sephiroth almost fell asleep until Cloud told him to roll over and sit up, those petite hands working back down the front of his legs and to his feet once again.

After a few more minutes, Sephiroth felt Cloud remove his hand, and watched him stand up and stretch, "Okay, just relax for a while, I did a pretty deep massage, and after a few more times those knots will go away, so take your time getting up and dressed, and I'll get you some water." Cloud said, walking out of the room.

Sephiroth sat there for a while, his body, once alert and tight, now left like pudding.

Getting up slowly, Sephiroth got dressed, and walked into the messy living room of the apartment, only to see Cloud waiting for him in front of the doorway, a large glass of ice water in his hand.

"Drink a lot a water, and take it easy for a while, so that crap I managed to work out will get washed away." Cloud stated, handing Sephiroth the glass before grabbing a plastic basket in one hand, and a gun in the other, and walked over to the couch. "You can keep the glass, until I see you again for another massage, if you want one."

Cloud soon disappeared down another hallway, and Sephiroth easily made his way to the door.

Going into his apartment and going straight to his room, Sephiroth set the glass of ice water down on the ebony bed stand in his room, walked over to his closet, and got ready for the meeting he had later.

A small smile spread across Sephiroth's lips as he ran through the conversation Cloud and him just had.

Maybe...he did have a chance.

* * *

**I don't know much about natural healing but I have been getting massages for my shoulders recently, and even though it isn't a full body massage, I have been told what happens when one get a full body massage. And the thing with the oils I may not know much about, so I just BS on it.**

**R and R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

Zack sighed quietly to himself as he flopped down on his messy bed, a cold beer in his hands.

Today had been a bitch.

He had to go to two meetings in the morning, had to miss lunch for a class, had to over-look a training session for a group of grunts in Sephiroth's place, which started five minutes before his SOLDIER class got out, and that didn't include the torture session with the world's best living target, Hojo.

And tomorrow, not only did he have to test Cloud on his sword fighting skills and shooting skills, but he also had a training session right after that and another meeting.

Life at Shin-Ra, even as the General's second, sucked.

The annoying ring of his private telephone brought Zack reluctantly back from his personal ranting, and Zack easily reached over to pick up the black, cord-less phone from its base.

"This is Zack." Zack said into the phone after he pressed the 'talk' button.

_"Evening, Zack."_ Sephiroth's quiet, baritone voice spoke.

"Hey Seph, how's hell?" Zack asked, taking a sip of his beer.

An amused chuckle was heard, "_Worst than usual, 'Satan' has decided I need to see him two times a week now instead of the regular one, and I have a mission coming up next week."_

"Tough shit."

_"That's exactly what I thought."_ Sephiroth said, a slight pause following, _"Zack, you wouldn't mind if I took your place tomorrow for the sword fighting test with Cloud would you?"_

Zack sat up, a small, mischievous smile on his face, "Of course not, and it will allow me to sleep in a little bit."

_"Thank you, I'll tell them that you had a meeting at last minute, and I took your place."_

"Sounds fine to me."

_"Good night."_

"Night, Sephy!"

Zack quickly punched the 'end' button on the phone and set it back on its base before Sephiroth yelled at him.

Now all he had to do was keep his mouth shut, and the rest should go smoothly.

* * *

_The next day..._

He was beyond angry, he was down right pissed.

Cloud tapped his Buster sword absentmindedly against his shoulder, waiting for his already fifteen minute later sparing partner, whom was suppose to be testing him today.

"ATTENTION!" The instructor's loud voice boomed throughout the training area, causing Cloud to be pulled out of his personal ranting, and causing all the other sparing couples stop.

Everyone turned to the instructor, and quickly saluted when they first spotted the General standing next to the instructor, wearing tight fitting, black, cotton shirt, a pair of faded, blue jeans, a pair of worn SOLDIER combat boots, and his usual black, full fingered gloves. Masamune tied securely to one of the belt loops on Sephiroth's left-hand side.

"Private Strife!" The instructor bellowed.

Cloud quickly made his way to the instructor and the General, saluting quickly when he got to them.

"You wanted me, sir?" Cloud asked looking at the instructor.

"Mr. Takeo was called to a meeting at last minute, and had asked the General to fill in for him. You must feel very honored." The instructor finished slightly proud to have the General pay attention to a grunt in his class.

Cloud just stood there, his mouth open in disbelief; his right, bottom eye lid twitching as he looked at his two superiors.

"WHAT!"

"It's just for today." The instructor continued.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Cloud continued, sounding astonished that someone, especially an instructor, would allow the best sword fighter in SOLDIER to not only spar with him, but test him as well.

"I won't bring Masamune out, at first." Sephiroth intervened, before the instructor erupted into a long, loud, lecture.

"Okay, the 'at first', part is the only problem with that sentence." Cloud replied. "Like hell I'm sparing with him!"

"PRIVATE, EITHER YOU ACCEPT THE GENERAL AS YOUR SPARING PARTNER, OR YOU ARE GOING TO FAIL MY CLASS, AND SCRUB EVERY SINGLE BATHROOM IN THIS FACILITY WITH A WORN OUT TOOTHBRUSH!" The instructor bellowed.

But, Cloud wasn't scared at all, "THEN I'LL GLADLY DO THEM, TWICE IF I HAVE TO!"

The instructor and Cloud stood there, nose to chin, each giving a death glare to the other.

"Private Strife, follow me." Sephiroth ordered, grabbing Cloud's gloved wrist and dragging him to the locker rooms, before the instructor turned physical.

After the stainless, steel door to the locker rooms closed, did Sephiroth let go of Cloud's wrist and turned to look at him. Sephiroth's furious, emerald eyes, meeting equally furious sapphire.

"Zack planned this didn't he?" Cloud demanded before Sephiroth could speak, his arms crossed over his chest, not the least bit intimidated.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, mildly surprised, but soon had his mask of seriousness back in place, "What are you talking about?"

"I heard him say: 'Night Sephy!' way to happy last night, when only a few minutes ago he was tired and pissed off. Not to mention, he didn't wake up for breakfast." Cloud stated, almost mimicking Zack's voice perfectly.

Sephiroth looked defeated, "You overheard?"

"Only at what he said." Cloud clipped.

Sighing in defeat, Sephiroth sat on a metal bench just outside the showering area, and beckoned Cloud to sit with him.

"Over the past few years of your training, you have always been at the top of every class, and from the reports I have been getting from Zack for the past few years, I believe that you are ready to advance into a SOLDIER sword fighting class."

Cloud looked surprised, "So why didn't you say so?"

"Because it is very rare for a private, especially with your experience, to even be considered for this type of thing, and many other people who have seen your grades and had observed your training sessions would agree that you deserve to move up. I also feared that if any of the privates had heard, they may get jealous and think I am favoring you because of your friendship with Zack, and the fact you live next door. Not even Zack knows that I'm testing you for this. He thinks I'm hear just to replace him for testing." Sephiroth explained.

"Fine, I'll allow you to test me, but I'm still going to kill Zack tonight." Cloud hummed.

Sephiroth chuckled, "Would you mind if I help? I've got a little free time on my hands, and need to vent some stress."

"Fine, but I get the area below the belt."

Standing up, Cloud walked toward the door, Sephiroth not to far behind him, a small smile on his face.

"You have to apologize to the instructor for your rudeness." Sephiroth ordered, before they left the locker room.

"How 'bout I don't and just say I did." Cloud replied as he walked out the door, past the instructor, who was very purple in the face, looking as if he was waiting for something as Cloud walked past him, bored.

Not saying a word, Sephiroth followed Cloud, a small smile still on his face, as he walked past the furious and embarrassed instructor, and all the shocked privates and SOLDIERs around him.

"Alright, "Cloud stated, holding up his Buster sword, ready to fight, as Sephiroth picked up a wooden sword from nearby, "Lets get this over with."

* * *

"So?" Cloud panted, looking at the General slightly. 

"Very interesting, you were able to follow my every move, block every attack, and managed to slice me a couple of times." Sephiroth stated.

Cloud shrugged, unaffected by the praise," Zack's a little slower than you."

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud saluted and headed toward the showers, making sure to avoid the training instructor.

He was going to have to do this again more often.

* * *

_A few days later..._

"Hey Cloud, you got a letter!" Zack chirped, waving a Shin-Ra stamped letter, addressed to Cloud above his head like a little kid trying to earn some praise from a parent.

"Give it." Cloud demanded, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing.

"Ah, ah, ah, Spike, what's the magic word?" Zack sang, holding the letter just out of Cloud's reach.

The next thing Zack knew was a very painful feeling in his groin and he fell to the ground; Cloud quickly grabbing the letter out of Zack's grasp as Zack grabbed the area between his legs.

"Thank you." Cloud murmured, ignoring Zack's pained groans as he tore open the letter.

The letter read:

Dear Cloud, 

Congratulations, you're in! Meet me in my office tomorrow morning before you leave for breakfast. 

Sincerely, 

Sephiroth 

* * *

**R and R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final FantasyVII**

**

* * *

**

Sephiroth sighed as he relaxed back into the fluffy, leather couch in the center of his living room/office, in nothing but his boxers.

He had just gotten back from his most recent mission a few hours ago and was absolutely beat.

Not only did he have to do a congratulation speech to the small group of SOLDIERs that had went with him, but he also had to fill out a truck load of paperwork on what was found, incidents that had occurred, and had to present a step-by-step speech of the mission to the President and his snot nosed son.

Sometimes Sephiroth wondered why he just didn't already kill the President, his son and Hojo, and just allowed all the SOLDIERs and grunt to go home.

Then again, he didn't know what freedom was like, nor would he know what to do once he was free.

Sometimes, he wished he had more of a purpose in life instead of killing innocent lives.

A sudden knock brought Sephiroth out of his thoughts, and he soon found the door sliding open, as Cloud and Zack ran into his room giggling like a couple of love-sick school girls.

"What the hell do you two want?" Sephiroth groaned, not wanting to deal with two over-active boys.

"Well, 'mister-I-melt-when-the-sun-is-out', we're going to prank call Hojo, and was wondering if you want to listen in?" Zack said, his hands on his hips.

Sephiroth raised a delicate eyebrow, "And, you two can do this without him tracking you?"

"My uncle became an electrician, after SOLDIER, and had figured out a trick so you could re-route a call from one place, to another place without leaving a trail." Cloud explained, walking over to Sephiroth's desk and began to play with a few of the wires in the back of the computer.

"I didn't say you could touch that!" Sephiroth barked, getting up off the couch, and took, Cloud's ungloved wrist into his ungloved hand.

Zack watched as the General and the private looked at each other.

Emerald green eyes flashed with not only seriousness, but compassion and love for the blond before him, as well as worry for what the blond was doing to his computer and how much trouble they would get in if they were somehow found.

"Are you sure about this?" Sephiroth asked, slightly scared for everyone's well being.

Changing Sapphire eyes looked at the General with slight confusion, surprise, and caring emotion Sephiroth rarely had directed his way, "Positive. Besides, don't you want to give that bastard Hojo a headache for once?"

"Of course."

"Then quit worrying and let me work my magic." Cloud stated as he yanked his hand out of Sephiroth's gentle grasp, missing the frown of disappointment on the other man's face.

A couple of seconds later, Cloud walked around the desk, and got into a program that pulled up a number pad, and a voice monitor.

"Okay, what place should we route the phone to?" Cloud asked.

"How about that abandoned pimp place in sector three." Zack replied.

"Sounds good."

Sephiroth watched, confused and amazed as Cloud punched the number into the computer, and a diagram popped up that showed a red line running from the Shin-Ra building, to a small grey block at the outer edge of what was sector three.

"How did you know the phone number to that place?" Sephiroth asked.

"We got the number from Reno, and this isn't the first time we've used that phone line." Zack commented as Cloud messed with the voice monitor.

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle, "Only Reno would know."

"Okay, Seph, what's the number to the lab?" Cloud asked.

"666-999" Sephiroth replied, as Cloud inserted a CD into the CD-ROM drive before picking up the phone and dialing in the numbers.

A slight pause, "Hey yo, is dis da dude they know aaasss...Hojo?" Cloud spoke into the phone.

A pause, "Yeah, we got a call t'at yo is lookin' for a male strippa for later tonigh'." Cloud said, coving his mouth trying to hold back a snicker.

"No sir, I know I don' have the wrong number, so when would ya like 'im to come over?" Cloud asked.

A long pause, "Okay dude, I'll make sure he comes by around that time!" Cloud shouted before slamming down the phone.

The red line that ran from Shin-Ra disappeared to the abandoned building disappeared.

It wasn't to long after that Cloud ended up sitting back laughing his head off, silent tears rolling down his face.

"What?" Zack asked excited.

"Press..." Cloud gasped, "...Play."

Zack did as he was told as he turned on the speakers.

* * *

_Hojo(calm): "Hello, how may I help you?"_

**Cloud: "Hey yo, is dis da dude they know aaasss...Hojo?"** A deep, gangster-like voice came over the speakers, replacing Cloud's soft voice.

_Hojo(irritated): "It is, who the hell is calling?"_

**Cloud: "Yeah, we got a call t'at yo is lookin' for a male stipper for later tonigh'." **

_Hojo(angry): "Look you idiot, I don't know who gave you this number, but I am Shin-Ra's smartest scientist. Do I sound like someone who would order, a-a-a whore to you? Are you sure you don't have the wrong number?"_

**Cloud: "No sir, I know I don' have the wrong number, so when would ya like 'im to come over?" **

_Hojo(royally pissed): "LISTEN YOU JACKASS, I DON'T KNOW WHO GAVE YOU THIS NUMBER, BUT I DO NO AND WILL NEVER ORDER A FILTHY, DISEASE RIDDEN HOOKER!"_

**Cloud: "Okay dude, I'll make sure he comes by around that time!" **

(Click)

* * *

Laughter was the only thing that echoed throughout that apartment. 

Cloud was still sitting in the desk chair, holding his sides, gasping for breath in between laughs. Zack was rolling on the floor, going hysterical with laughter.

Cloud and Zack soon stopped laughing at the deep laugh of General Sephiroth, who currently had his head resting against the side of the desk, tears rolling down his face.

"How often..."Sephiroth gasped, "Do you two do this?"

"About once a month." Zack gasped, snicking. "We use to do it once a week, but something wetn wrong one time and the head chef at the mess hall ended up coming after us with a butcher knife. I can't believe...'smartest scientist'? More like 'craziest'!"

The trio burst back into laughter.

"Gaia, I've never had this much fun in my entire life." Sephiroth stated, holding his hurting abdomen.

"Never?" Cloud asked, mildly surprised.

Sephiroth looked sadly down at the floor, "No, my whole life has been nothing but white walls, tests, punishments, and rules."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth sadly, as a lone tear traveled down Sephiroth's snow-white cheek.

Cloud suddenly perked up, "Hey, why don't we get you out of here for a couple of weeks."

Zack and Sephiroth looked at Cloud as if he grew another head, "Are you nuts!"

"Craziness runs in my family like stupidity does in Zack's." Cloud chirped, earning himself a mock-hateful glare from Zack.

Sephiroth frowned at Cloud's confident happiness, "I don't know..."

"Hey, all you ever think about is Shin-Ra. Isn't it about time for you to think of yourself for once?" Cloud commented, looking at Sephiroth seriously.

Sephiroth looked at the ground. Cloud was right, Shin-Ra was all he even thought of everyday. The only time he ever had fun was when he was in his apartment, doing nothing.

Maybe...it was time to take a chance.

"Why not." Sephiroth said, looking at Cloud and Zack. "It's about time I got a well deserved vacation."

**

* * *

**

**R and R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

Everything was peaceful.

The Great General Sephiroth sat at his desk, doing his paperwork for the day.

It had been about three months ago since Cloud promised to get Sephiroth out of Shin-Ra for a few weeks, and stille anything had yet to happen.

Cloud had told him to be patient, because it was going to take a while to make arrangements for their vacation.

But three months to get a vacation arranged?

This was getting ridiculous!

A sudden knock on his door brought Sephiroth out of his musings as the door slid open and Zack rushed in over to his desk and saluted.

This was not a good sign.

"Zack?" Sephiroth questioned, not liking Zack being so formal to him.

A quick wink from Zack calmed his nerves as the black-eyed man threw two envelopes down on his desk.

"We got a mission." Zack stated, "We were just told from someone that there is a rebel base somewhere in the mountains around the city of North Corel."

Sephiroth ripped open the first letter and scanned over the letter, "Very well, gather a small group of our best SOLDIERs and meet me in the third floor meeting room this evening."

"Yes, sir." Zack stated as he saluted.

"Oh, and Seph, I would suggest reading the other note very carefully and them think about your decision." Zack suggested, winking before walking out of the room.

Sephiroth blinked, slightly confused, before looking at the other envelope hidden under the small stack of papers that came out of the other envelope, and noticed his name written in the center, with a small person-like figure in the bottom right corner, giving a thumbs-up.

Ripping open the envelope, Sephiroth unfolded the letter and began reading:

_Hey Seph!_

_I bet you've been getting pretty impatient about the vacation I promised you._

_Well, it's finally arranged!_

_And guess what, we're going camping!_

_Though there is a thing you should know._

_That mission statement you got, isn't a real mission._

_I had gotten in contact with my uncle, who had gotten in contact with a few of his ex-SOLDIER buddies, and they had staged the whole incident._

_There is no rebel base!_

_Oh, and if you are wondering where I am, well, I'm definitely not at Shin-Ra!_

_Zack had helped me escape, and was able to get me a ride to North Corel, where I headed to our camping spot and currently awaiting your arrival._

_When you get to __North Corel__, there will be someone waiting for you to get you half way, but the rest will be up to you two._

_The camping spot is somewhere in the other side of the mountains, a few hundred miles east of Rocket town._

_I left Zack with a map to the site along with other instructions, and hopefully, he won't get you two lost._

_See you then!_

_Spike_

_PS That is suppose to be me on the envelope._

_

* * *

_

"Zack, are you sure you know where we are?" Sephiroth asked, looking around the rapidly darkening forest around them.

It was about five days ago they had left for North Corel, about three days since they arrived at the half-way point, and now about two days trying to find the meeting place.

The meeting they had that night to prepare for the so called 'mission', Sephiroth had decided to choose a small group of newly recruited SOLDIERs , who just got out of grunt training, so they could 'get some outside experience' as Sephiroth had put it to the heads.

"Okay, so if I have this correct., if we walk into the next valley, we should be able to find it." Zack stated.

"Give me that!" Sephiroth demanded, grabbing the map out of Zack's hand, earning himself a brief 'hey'.

Looking down at the map, Sephiroth turned back the way they came until he arrived at the site of a large waterfall flowing into a good sized pond.

Walking toward the waterfall, Sephiroth and Zack slowly crept along the water slick rocks at the pond's edge, until they ended up under the waterfall.

When they turned the corner, the duo notice Cloud sitting on the surprisingly dry granite, in nothing but a pair of jean shorts, and a dirty t-shirt, next to a roaring fire with had a large kettle suspended over it.

Cloud looked up at the squeaking of wet boots, "Zack got you two lost, didn't he?"

* * *

**R and R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

He had never slept that good in years.

After Zack and Sephiroth had arrived at the camp site, Cloud had already prepared a thick beef stew with light, freshly made biscuits for supper, which they had all enjoyed.

After dinner, Zack and Sephiroth had soaked their feet in the cool pond water since they had been doing nothing but walking for the past few days.

Cloud had already set up their sleeping bags, which were very comfortable despite they were laying on granite.

Sephiroth had woken up around nine o'clock, from what he could guess from the position of the sun, to reheated biscuits and gravy with fresh squeezed orange juice.

After breakfast, all three of them had taken a quick dip in the pond, before Cloud had given them each a hand made wicker basket and went searching for any plants, berries, and herbs that Cloud and Zack could identify as edible.

Now, here they were, resting along the banks of a steady moving stream, three fishing polls currently sitting in narrow, pipes stuck in the ground.

"So Seph, how do you feel?" Zack asked, who was currently laying on his stomach, enjoying the rays of the sun.

Sephiroth blinked and smiled, "Free."

"Cloud was right, all you need is to get out once and a while." Zack stated, going back to his day-dream like state.

"You called?" Cloud asked, walking through a thick patch of bushes, unexpected.

Zack jumped back onto his back, "Fuck's sake Spike, you're becoming so much like Sephiroth it's scary. You two have got to quit hanging out so much."

"But, he's so much fun. And besides, stealth can be useful, especially when trying to sneak into a certain room anyone would love to sneak into." Cloud chimed

"Are you thinking, what I think you're thinking?" Zack questioned, grinning.

"You bet."

"Give you the video camera, and a stealth suit and you would...?"

"If you quit complaining, then yes, gladly."

Sephiroth just looked back in between Zack and Cloud confused until the two trouble-makers burst-out into laughing.

The sudden squawk of a large bird caused, the two to freeze, and Sephiroth to stand up, alert, and ready to act should it be someone who would give away their location.

Suddenly a large, golden chocobo jumped out from out of the bushes, large, overstuffed bags tied securely to its back and sides as it charged at Cloud.

Sephiroth ran toward the blond, willing to defend him, until Cloud raised a hand to stop him, a huge smile on his face.

"SPEEDY!"

He chocobo gave another happy squawk and ran right into Cloud, knocking the blond to the ground, and soon following after. Its long scaly legs spread wide out behind it with its tail stuck up high in the air and its wings spread out wide.

Cloud's happy laughter echoed throughout the mountain air as the large bird nuzzled its feathery head against Cloud's cheek.

"Okay, okay I give!" Cloud gasped, as the bird sat up and got off the blond. "It's good to see you too."

Zack and Sephiroth looked at each other confused as Cloud hugged the large golden bird.

"My uncle also owns a small chocobo farm not to far from Rocket Town. Speedy here was my birthday present at the age of two. He's the fastest chocobo in the world!" Cloud explained, causing the bird to puff up his feathers proudly.

Cloud moved around the back of the bird and looked through the saddle bags.

"Alright!" Cloud shouted victoriously, pulling out a small, brown bottle, and popping off the top and taking a long sniff.

"Ahhh..." Cloud sighed, relaxing slightly.

"Let me smell, let me smell!" Zack demanded, grabbing the bottle out of Cloud's hand, earning a quick 'careful', before taking a long whiff.

Zack sighed happily as well, and got the far away look in his eyes.

"Here Seph, take a long whiff of all that is manly. Feel the power!" Zack commanded, shoving the bottle under Sephiroth's nose.

Looking at the happy, proud looks he was receiving from the now hyper SOLDIER and grunt, Sephiroth took a quick sniff and stepped back holding his nose.

"What the fuck is that?" Sephiroth coughed, taking deep breaths.

Zack and Cloud grinned like cheshire cats.

"DOE IN HEAT URINE!" Zack and Cloud shouted to the sky, causing a flock of crows to suddenly take flight.

"Why do we need that stuff?" Sephiroth asked, staying a good distance away to avoid the smell.

"Because, Sephy." Cloud chided, "I'm taking you bow hunting tomorrow morning!"

"Why, we have plenty of food?"

"Because, it isn't camping without killing a big, 12-point buck!"

"You know what this smell reminds me of?" Zack asked Cloud. "That one time we snuck out to the strip club, and got so pissed that we walked home with a full, unpaid bottle vodka, ended up tripping, breaking the bottle, and getting alcohol all over us?"

"Oh hell yeah, not only did we smell 'good', but we didn't have to shower the next day. The only problem was that we got caught by the time we got to breakfast." Cloud grinned.

Sephiroth looked in between the two roommates once again.

He was finally glad he could share in their crazy experiences.

* * *

**R and R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

**A/n: I don't know much about hunting, nor have I ever been hunting, but I have watched some hunting shows and videos and hopefully make it seem as realistic as I can.**

* * *

"Seph, Seph, Seph wake up!" Cloud shouted right into Sephiroth's ear, causing the peacefully sleeping green-eyed man to jump awake.

Sephiroth looked around to see Cloud kneeling on the ground, wearing camouflage pants, a brown t-shirt, and a pair of army boots, looking at him intently.

"Put these on." Cloud commanded, tossing a pair of tan cargo pants, a camouflage t-shirt, and army boots into Sephiroth's lap before turning and leaving.

Sephiroth blinked as Cloud left, before quickly dressing and coming out of the cave's entrance a few minutes later to notice the sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet.

Sephiroth noticed Cloud leaning up against a pine tree, a pair of binoculars around his neck, a bow in one hand, and a long open ended leather pack attached to his back by a leather strap going across his shoulders, which held a few red, feather-ended arrows.

Walking over, Cloud stood up straight as Sephiroth approached.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So, where are we headed to?" Sephiroth asked, easily navigating through the thick brush. 

"To a meadow a few miles from camp?" Cloud stated, not looking up from the map he was looking at.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, confused at why they couldn't hunt from where they were camping.

"My uncle had sent a message with Speedy yesterday, and said a small group of hunters had spotted, from what they could see, a huge buck not to far from that area." Cloud stated. "And I might 'accidentally' mistake Zack for a buck."

"You are very fond of your uncle." Sephiroth commented.

"Yeah, he's been like a father to me ever since my dad died." Cloud said.

Sephiroth frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault he died." Cloud answered, suddenly becoming quiet.

Walking a few more feet, Sephiroth and Cloud stood on top of a rock over looking a large meadow.

"Okay," Cloud whispered. "This is the spot, we should be far enough down wind, and anything that comes by won't smell us. I'm going to put the urine some distance away. Pray to anything you know that the 'big-guy' smells it, instead of us."

Cloud easily climbed down the tall rock, and swiftly sprinted down to the edge of the meadow, and quickly ran through the tall grass, placed the urine, and was back on top of the rock in no time at all.

"Okay, now we get into the nearest tree and just sit and wait."

* * *

Sephiroth stared into the partly cloudy sky, bored. 

They had been out there for about four hours, and still nothing Cloud had considered 'big-enough' had yet to come by.

Seriously, if he didn't have any patience, he would have hunted down the nearest deer, and slaughtered it himself.

But, he was willing to do anything to be close to the now calm, day-dreaming blond, who was currently sitting on his lap.

A few minutes later, Cloud shifted on Sephiroth's lap, bringing Sephiroth out of his sleep-like state, and looked down into the meadow with the binoculars.

Cloud quickly turned around in Sephiroth's lap, and put a finger to his lips before handing Sephiroth the binoculars.

Looking down where the urine was set, Sephiroth noticed a buck, bigger than any of the ones that had come by earlier, cautiously coming out into the meadow, sniffing the ground.

"We have to get closer, I can't shoot from here." Cloud whispered, getting off Sephiroth's lap, ready to jump to the ground, until Sephiroth stopped him.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth turned around, exposing his back to Cloud, "Jump on, I can get us closer faster, and quieter."

Cloud hesitated, unsure whether he would hurt the silver-haired man, but a reassuring look from Sephiroth made Cloud jump onto Sephiroth's back.

A second later, Sephiroth jumped to the ground, and froze, making sure the buck didn't here a thing, before sprinting as low to the ground as he could, Cloud's legs wrapped securely around his waist, while the blonde's arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Sephiroth stopped at the edge of the meadow and crouched to the ground as Cloud slide off his back, and pulled an arrow from the pack on his back.

Cloud placed the arrow on the bow, and pulled back the string, taking a few moments to aim, before letting the string go.

The buck stumbled as the arrow pierced its skin, the arrow shooting straight through the buck's wide shoulders, as it got back onto its feet and sprinted back into the forest.

"We have to follow him!" Cloud commanded, sprinting out of the bush to the direction the buck took off, only to be swept up in Sephiroth's arms.

Sephiroth held Cloud tightly to his chest as he ran, whose long legs were wrapped securely around Sephiroth's waist, those, lily-white arms hugging Sephiroth's neck tightly, that adorable face buried into Sephiroth's neck.

It was evident on Sephiroth's face how much he was enjoying the situation, the feeling of the blonde's small body pressed tightly against Sephiroth's tall, firm body.

Sephiroth silently wondered what it would be like having that small body pressed against him in the act of passion.

Sephiroth easily ran up a steep slope and stopped at the top at the sight of the buck lying on the ground.

Sephiroth reluctantly let go of Cloud's still form, only to still have those alabaster limbs still clinging to him.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked concern, trying to get a look at the blonde's face, only to have Cloud's body suddenly unlatch from him, and fall to the ground with a loud thump.

Sephiroth stared down at Cloud curiously, whose hands and feet stuck up into the air, those stunning blue eyes wide with shock, and slight fear.

Sephiroth would've found the situation cute, had it not been so funny.

Cloud suddenly came back to reality and quickly stood up, looking at Sephiroth's amused eyes.

"Don't do that again!" Cloud whined suddenly, earning himself a chuckle.

Walking over to the newly dead deer, Cloud looked down and put his hands on his hips, pouting.

"Now there is only one problem."

"What would that be?" Sephiroth asked, curious at Cloud's sudden change in attitude.

"Now, we have to carry this big fella' all the way back up to the campsite."

* * *

**R and R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

"Zack! We're back!" Cloud shouted into the sky near the campsite.

Sephiroth and Cloud had been walking for about four hours, carrying the heavy, dead body of the buck they had just killed. Cloud carrying the back end while Sephiroth carried the front.

"Holy shit! Where the fuck did you hit him?" Zack exclaimed, amazed at the size of the buck.

"A meadow." Cloud stated simply, "Let's go by the river and operate. Speedy, follow us!"

The golden chocobo squawked happily as it got up from off the ground under a tall oak tree and walked behind Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth.

Setting the deer at the edge of the river, Cloud walked over to Speedy, and took off one of the side saddle bags, before walking over to the carcass and opening the pack, revealing an ultra shape knife.

"Okay, nurses, we are ready to operate."

* * *

"Ahh, Spike that is the best streak you have ever made!" Zack commented, laying on the ground on his back, "I think we should have brought some 'gas-be-gone' stuff. I'm going to be farting all night." 

Cloud groaned, "I'm sleeping outside then."

"Oh come on Spike, it isn't that bad."

"Seph, want to help me put Zack in a body bag?"

"Sure, why?" Sephiroth asked, looking up from his book.

"I think Zack has a breathing problem." Cloud stated. "He obviously hasn't stayed in an air-tight place after he has farted. Also we want to easily dispose of the body after he's dies of the smell."

"Hey!"

Sephiroth watched amused as the two 'children' glared at each other, "Cloud?"

"Yeah?" The blond responded, never breaking eye contact with Zack.

"Thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Well," Zack stated, stretching back, " I guess it's time for bed. Good-night, and hope I don't find you all dead in the morning!"

Zack crawled over to his sleeping bag and fell asleep immediately.

"Well, that's a first." Cloud whispered. "Night Seph!" Cloud whispered, getting up and walking toward the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth wondered, slightly worried for the blonde's well being.

Cloud smiled at Sephiroth over his shoulder reassuringly, "Just outside, I'll be in soon."

Sephiroth nodded as Cloud disappeared.

* * *

**R and R please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

If the sun wasn't so damned far away, then he would be more than willingly destroy it for disturbing the best sleep he had ever had for so long.

Suddenly rolling over, Sephiroth felt his hand brush against something hard, and sleepily looked up at what he hit, and stared at a light tan, short stick, that was thick an diameter, had many other finely pointed, smaller sticks, coming from the main stick, and weird scratches in it.

Picking it up, Sephiroth looked at the stick closer, and noticed that it was an antler that was from the buck yesterday, with a bunch of small figures carved into it.

A howling wolf was carved into the end where the antler was attached to the deer's skull. Following up the antler, Sephiroth noticed a small bear figure carved into the thickest part of the antler, like one you would find on a totem poll. The tip of the large antler was in the shape of an eagle head, the next prong in the shape of a wing, another prong in the shape of a fish, and the longest prong was in the shape of the tip of a samurai sword.

"Mornin' Seph." Zack yawned, who was currently busy making breakfast.

"Morning." Sephiroth answered back, getting up, antler still in hand and walked over to the fire, noticing another antler lying right next to Zack.

"Cloud carved them last night. He didn't get in until four this morning." Zack asked.

"Where is he?" Sephiroth asked, slightly worried.

Zack got up, "Follow me."

Zack and Sephiroth walked out of the cave, and slowly climbed up the granite to the to the top of the water fall.

"Shh." Zack said as they climbed up.

Sephiroth couldn't help, but smile at the sight.

Cloud and Speedy lay sleeping side by side, Cloud snuggling up to Speedy like a new-born chick, his face buried deep into the feathers of Speedy's side, while a long golden wing, was draped protectively over Cloud's sleeping form, both not minding the wet plants, and dirt under their forms.

"If they didn't look so damned cute and peaceful I would've taken a picture." Zack stated, already heading back down the cliff side.

Sephiroth stayed a couple more seconds, smiling slightly as Cloud snuggled closer to the protective chocobo, admiring how much Cloud looked like an innocent child or angel, before climbing back down the cliff face.

* * *

"AHHHH!" 

Cloud's terrified scream pierced the chilly, late morning air.

Zack and Sephiroth, who were currently sitting at the edge of the pond, soaking their feet at the waters edge, scrambled to their fee, and easily climbed up the cliff face, ready for anything, only to find Speedy standing, cooing in worry and panic, while Cloud sat on the ground with no pants on, who as staring at said pants with surprise and slight fear.

"What happened?" Sephiroth demanded walking over, and laid a gentle hand on Cloud's shoulder, looking over Cloud's still form, looking for injuries.

Sephiroth slowly looked up and down those long, pale legs, which, just yesterday were wrapped securely around his waist, and couldn't help but admire the way seemed to fit perfectly with Cloud's lithe body.

"I'm fine." Cloud stated, getting up and walking over to his pair of pants quickly, reaching into the pant legs, "Where is it?"

"What?" Zack asked stupidly, watching as Cloud stuck his head in the top of the pants.

"Got ya!" Cloud shouted victoriously, pulling back, bring out, what looked like a long, thick string, which ended up to be a snake.

"Hold him for me will ya?" Cloud asked, handing the confused snake to Sephiroth, who walked up behind him, before putting back on his pants.

"You freaked over a little snake." Zack chuckled amused, earning himself a glare from Cloud.

"Hey, when you feel something wrapping itself around your dick, trying to eat it, you would've done the same thing. Now let me see him!" Cloud demanded, grabbing the poor, terrified snake out of Sephiroth's gentle hands.

Cloud stared at the snake, who was currently flicking his tongue out at Cloud, tasting the air, "I think I will name him Squishy!"

Sephiroth smiled a little, "You can't take him back to Shin-Ra with you."

"Aww, "Cloud whined, "But I really want to keep him."

"I know, but he would be a lot happier here." Sephiroth stated, smiling slightly at Cloud's child-like behavior.

"Fine." Cloud pouted, "But, if it was poisonous, you would want to take it back." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Aww, Cloud, forever the softy." Zack stated, wrapping his arm a very down-casted Cloud, who was watching the snake slide away in a hurry.

Zack suddenly sniffed the air, lifting up his arm and smelling his armpit, before sniffing Cloud's shoulder, and backing away, "Whoo, you need a bath, Spike."

Cloud lifted up his arm and sniffed, before bringing it back quickly, "You're right."

Before anyone could do anything, Sephiroth ended up with Cloud's pants in his face, and quickly removed them to watch Cloud run, completely naked, toward the waterfall, and jump off the edge.

"Cannon Ball!" Cloud shouted on his way down, before making a huge splash.

Zack and Sephiroth ran over to the edge and watched as Cloud resurfaced.

"Owie!" Cloud shouted, laying on his back.

"You okay?" Zack asked.

"No, I think I cracked my nuts." Cloud whimpered, before going under water.

"Cloud, It's not polite to skinny dip in public." Zack shouted back, a huge grin on his face.

"I don't skinny dip. I chunky dunk!"

Cloud exclaimed, bringing his arms up into the air.

What Zack did next, Sephiroth never thought he would see his best friend do.

Taking off his clothes, Zack jumped and belly flopped into the water.

Zack resurfaced, and smiled at Cloud, before looking up at Sephiroth, who was looking down, amused, and slightly confused.

"Come on in, Seph, the water is fine!" Cloud shouted, waving for Sephiroth to come down.

"No thanks." Sephiroth stated, liking to maintain some dignity.

"Oh, come on, swimming naked will do you some good!" Zack chirped.

"Like hell, I am going to jump in, butt naked, like a little child." Sephiroth stated, crossing his arms over his chest, daring Zack or Cloud to say anything more.

"Hey Zack, I didn't know that 'The Great, Brave, Fearless, General Sephiroth', was such a candy-assed, pussy!" Cloud stated.

Zack burst out laughing, "Yeah, neither did I."

Sephiroth's eye brow twitched in annoyance as the 'children' danced in circles below, shouting 'Sephy's a pussy!' over and over.

Finally annoyed, back away from the edge, stripped himself, and jumped off the cliff, curling up into a cannon ball, and making a huge splash as he broke the surface of the water.

Resurfacing, Sephiroth noticed, Cloud and Zack grinning proudly, yet mischievously at him.

"Water fight!" The two shouted, glomping Sephiroth, causing the silver-haired man to fall back into the water.

* * *

"This was the best vacation I had!" Sephiroth exclaimed, laying on his back on his sleeping bag, exhausted.

"This is the only vacation you've ever had." Zack exclaimed, grabbing another serving of mash potatoes, fried toast, and 'deer-gravy'. "Skinny dipping did some good for you."

"He doesn't skinny dip, he hunky dunks!" Cloud exclaimed.

A pleasant silence settled upon the group as they listened to the silent patter of rain outside.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking up at the blond who was laying back against a sleeping Speedy.

"Hmmm." Cloud hummed.

"Thanks for the present." Sephiroth stated, "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome." Cloud stated, not once looking up from a stack of papers he had gotten from his uncle.

"That's the only present you've ever received, well, besides mine, and that so called 'gift' Hojo gives you every year." Zack stated with his mouth full.

"Huh?" Cloud asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't get anything from anyone at Shin-Ra, except Zack, on holidays." Sephiroth asked.

"Not even your birthday?"

Sephiroth looked down-casted, "I...don't have a birthday."

Cloud cocked his head to the side, "Everyone has a birthday."

"I have no clue when it is, Hojo hasn't told me a thing about it. I once thought it was on the day I had my yearly exams, but there isn't much to be happy on that day."

"Well, why not today!" Cloud chirped.

"Huh?"

"Seph, you're human, like everyone else, and you _do _have a birthday. So why not today, my uncle always took me somewhere on my birthday!"

Sephiroth smiled warmly at the not hyped up, happy blond, "Why not."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Cloud and Zack started to sing, causing Sephiroth to chuckle.

* * *

The next morning, Sephiroth woke up tot he sweet smell of chocolate, and the faint smell of smoke, and opened his eyes to see Cloud and Zack holding a large chocolate cake with fudge frosting, with three candles at the top, and the words:

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEPHIROTH!', written out in little blue and yellow sugar candies.

And, for the first time in a long time, Sephiroth cried.

* * *

**I watched to much 'Finding Nemo', which isn't mine, and read to many t-shirt magazines.**

**R and R please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**

"This has got to be the best day I've ever had!" Zack exclaimed, sighing happily as his patted his over-stuffed, belly, enjoying what little warmth he was able to get with the last rays of the sun.

Cloud looked at Zack with a curious, skeptical look, "Even better than, 'the bestest day you ever had' at Skippy Bob's, a week before we left?"

"Uhh, they're about equal." Zack stated.

Sephiroth looked at the blond, and black-haired man questioningly.

"Skippy Bob's is a strip club in sector four." Cloud explained, "We had both went down, Zack ended up getting _very _drunk before the end of the night, and all I can remember was Zack sitting in a chair tied up with ropes, with a group of three of the best strippers in front of him. All I heard before I left was, 'we're going to spank you...'."

Sephiroth looked at Zack, who had a stupid smile spread across his face, "Everything got better as they brought out the shackles and the branding iron"

"Which is what you are going to be seeing once we get back." A strong voice boomed as the group of SOLDIERs they had left base camp just a few miles north of North Corel, as well as a large group of experienced SOLDIERs, and the Major General.

Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud got to their feet, looking like a pack of animals headed to the slaughter house as the group of SOLDIERs surrounded them, their guns up and ready to shoot at any movement.

An angered squawk was heard, and Speedy came rushing over from out of the darkness, jumping up into the air and easily using its razor sharp claws shredding the flesh of the SOLDIERs back as if it was paper.

The SOLDIER dropped to the ground, screaming in pain, as the SOLDIERs pointed to toward the bird, Speedy glaring back at the group menacingly.

"Just shoot the damn thing!" The Major General barked.

"NO!"

"CLOUD!"

Cloud had threw himself at Speedy, knocking both him and the chocobo to the ground as the loud boom of many bullets firing echoed throughout the dark forest, the fearful sounds of the animals in the forest sounding right after.

"Speedy run!" Cloud commanded, the golden chocobo scrambling to its strong, scaly feet, and running to the a nearby brush.

The cocking of a gun sounded, and Cloud looked over his shoulder to see the Major General aiming the general direction Speedy took off at.

Before anyone could stop him, Cloud grabbed the skinning knife out of his back pocket and hurled it Major General, the knife imbedding itself into the Major General's wrist all the way to the hilt, and into the butt of the gun.

Cloud barely had time to react as a sudden, strong jolt of electricity wracked throughout his body as he fell to the ground, the sound of burning clothing and flesh reaching his nose.

Worried, and angered jade eyes were the last thing Cloud saw before he fell into the comforting world of darkness.

* * *

Cloud moaned in pain.

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness around him, and groaned in pain as a burning pain shot through the small of his back.

"Spike?" Zack's worried, voice reached his ears as Cloud slowly sat up.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked weakly.

"You okay?"

"I've been better." Cloud replied with a grunt after a few moments.

"That was a very stupid stunt you pulled back there." Sephiroth's angry, cold voice stated.

Cloud shrugged though he knew they couldn't see it, "I saved a life."

A suffocating silence hung in the air.

"We're in a shit load of trouble, aren't we?" Cloud asked.

Even in the darkness, he could see Zack and Sephiroth nod.

* * *

"Do you thing have any fucking idea what you three have done!" The President barked, his loud voice causing the room to shake.

Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud kept looking at the floor, not once moving.

"This is absolutely disgraceful, not only did you waste valuable time, and money to find this made up 'rebel base', the had found you three goofing around!" The President continued, his face absolutely purple. "Now I want to know who the hell planned this!"

"I did." Cloud stated, stepping forward defiantly.

Zack and Sephiroth, though heads bowed, looked at each other surprised.

"Actually, Gas-Ass, and Grim Reaper here had nothing to do with it. I held them against their will." Cloud stated coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wha-!"

"Silence, Mr. Takeo, unless you want your tongue cut out of your mouth." The President ordered, glaring at the black-eyed man before looking back at Cloud expectantly.

"This place is so fucking boring, I feel like I'm dead. Hell, I've been sneakin' out to a local strip club just to find some 'fun' in this dump you assholes call 'the best city in the world'." Cloud continued, making note of the President's ever reddening face.

"I had an outside source stage the mission, so I could dress up like a SOLDIER and get out of here. Once everyone was asleep, I snuck out and made camp. I know those mountains like the back of my hand. When those two stumbled into camp, I was able to get a hold of Zack, and threaten his life, and knowing the General wouldn't like any casualties, he backed down like a whipped dog. They were unable to escape because I had burned their maps, and even if they are the best even a SOLDIER wouldn't be able to survive those mountains over night." Cloud finished.

The President looked as if he was about explode, "So YOU cost this company so much just to get out and have fun?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"And you attacked a commanding officer, just to save a dumb chocobo?"

"I saved a life." Cloud stated, not at all afraid what would be his punishment.

"Hojo!" The President demanded, the tall, greasy-haired scientist stepped out of the shadows, ignoring Sephiroth and Zack hateful glares.

The two SOLDIERs though emotionless, were boarding on panic now, once the crazed man stepped up.

"You called?" Hojo spoke, smiling at Cloud like he always did when he got a new test subject.

"I want you to give Mr. Strife here 'early' mako treatments, only this time, double the dose, and inject him ever hour on the hour for the next twenty -four hours." The President ordered, Cloud glaring at the power hungry man before him.

"But, that will kill him!" Zack interrupted as a pair of the strongest Turks walked on and lead Cloud toward the door.

"Unless you want to make this punishment worst for Mr. Strife, then I suggest that you shut up." The President finished, smirking at the emotionless General and an angry Zack.

The General looked back, an emotionless mask on, as Cloud was led out of the room, who didn't look back.

And, even though Sephiroth didn't show it, he was scared out of his mind.

* * *

**Okay, revised it slightly, but soemone said that the President was over-reacting, and well, yeah he probably was, but just to set up a mission costs money (which the President seems to think is the only thing important in the world), and Cloud wouldn't mind getting dishonorably discharged, at least he wouldn't get a physical punishment.**

**"We're going to spank you..." came from a movie commercial off of the TV, which I don't own.**

**R and R please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**A/n: Chapter twelve has been revised slight, someone said that the President was overreacting a little, and rewrote a few sentences and put an explanation at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Thank you.

* * *

**

"Zack will you quit pacing, it's pissing me off." Sephiroth stated, watching the worried, motherly man pace back and forth in the General's office, waiting.

It had been nearly twenty four hours since Cloud was sent in for his punishment, and both Zack and Sephiroth were equally worried.

They had went back to their usual scheduled day, nothing but meetings and paperwork awaiting them when they arrived at their apartments.

It seemed that none of the other SOLDIERs, except those who had went to North Corel, had known of the incident, and the ones who were actually there when it happened must have been bribed or had their memories erased somehow, because they just walked around like nothing had happened.

"Seph, I can't help it, what if he's dead, hell what if that bastard pulled the same experiments he does on us, you even know Hojo doesn't play by the rules!" Zack exclaimed.

Zack was right. Hojo was well known for breaking rules, but the heads didn't care as long as the toothy bastard made them money from it.

Sephiroth saw Zack shudder, most likely a memory of one of the times Hojo had done a very painful experiment while he was awake.

Sephiroth could relate, being Hojo's favorite test subject, he had been through many tortures conscious and tied down.

The loud ring of the phone on Sephiroth's desk brought the duo out of their musings, and Zack rushed over and picked up the phone before the second ring.

"General's office."

There was a long pause, Zack stared down at the wood grain of Sephiroth's desk as he listened into the phone, paling as the one-sided conversation continued.

"Okay, thank you."

Zack put the phone back on the cradle and turned to Sephiroth, his eyes bordering panic.

"That was Hojo's assistant, Cloud's alive."

* * *

They had finally reached the laboratory door, when the same assistant that had called Sephiroth's office with an armful of surgical rags, covered in crusty dried blood and puss, as well as a bottle of alcohol, and some non-stinging anti-bacterial ointment. 

"He's on the last table." The assistant had stated simply before walking past them down to the laundry room.

This couldn't be good.

Sure, Cloud was alive, but death would have been the best thing for him.

Mako, though it could make you feel as if you are in heaven, large doses of it in a set period of time could cause mako poisoning, and mako poisoning was the worst thing you could get.

Many SOLDIERs as well as Sephiroth had to suffer through the affects of mako poisoning.

Your whole body is in pain, you can barely move you're so weak, your eye sight is focused so much that you end up going blind, and even though you are blind, you're eyes still hurt whenever light is present. Your hearing becomes so acute that ever the sound of needle dropping could make you go permanently deaf. And the worst part, was that there was no cure. The only thing a person could do is just let the poison run its course.

Sephiroth and Zack were looking around the lab, the lights were off, except for the eerie green, red, and yellow lights coming from testing chambers, and tube, as well as cabinets, and the low peeping machinery in the room. Fresh scalpels, and scientific tools lay on stainless steel trays in plastic bags, next to stainless steel testing table.

Coming upon the last testing table in the room, Sephiroth and Zack noticed the thin, still figure of Cloud lying limply, unconscious. Those familiar blond spikes, drooped sickly at the large amounts of sweat clinging to each strand, his right forearm was completely wrapped in white gauze and tape, as well as around his abdomen, a small patch of gauze on his forehead, and some wrapped on Cloud's left knee.

Sephiroth snarled, resisting the urge to hunt down Hojo and put him through the same treatment he had put Cloud through before torturing the man his way, and killing him slowly.

Why the hell he's never done it before was beyond him.

"Spike?" Zack whispered as softly as he could, gently touching Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud's eyes slowly fluttered open, staring up at the ceiling, his once surreal blues eyes now a sickening, mako-green, both eyes dilated, and blood shot.

The blond was blind.

"Zack?" Cloud moan hoarsely, trying to sit up, only to have his sweat covered hands slip on the finely finish surface, and fell back down.

Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's shaking shoulders, and helped the blond sit up.

"I thought you said this would kill me?" Cloud whispered desperately, looking straight into space.

"We're both surprised," Sephiroth finally spoke up, "you were give the same amount of mako that I'm given in two and a half weeks."

"That explains a shit load of stuff. Before you two arrived, Hojo had walked out, extremely excited, boasting about no one having such a high acceptance of mako since Sephiroth, and something about being his next favorite test subject."

Though he couldn't see it, Cloud could feel Sephiroth's hatred toward the man radiating around him, he could practically hear Sephiroth's hand twitching toward his sword.

"Let's just get out of here and worry about that later." Zack murmured quietly, watching Sephiroth closely.

Sephiroth had his head bowed, his dark eyes hidden behind his long bangs, his pale hands clutching the edge of the table in a death grip.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, laying a hand on Sephiroth arm, instantly causing the man to calm down and turn toward the direction of Cloud's voice.

Cloud's eyes were filled concern as he stared at Sephiroth, "Let's go."

Sephiroth composed himself, Cloud's hand slipping from his arm as he shifted slightly, much to Sephiroth's disappointment.

Zack watched the scene with a small smile, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Sephiroth took Cloud up off the table and held him bridal style, bringing the blond close to his chest, the blond resting his head against his shoulder.

Zack ripped the edge of his shirt into a long strip and wrapped in around Cloud's eyes to protect them from the light until they could get something better back at their apartment.

Quietly walking to the elevator, the trio was able to avoid being confronted by anyone as they reached their destination.

Zack had gotten out the card key to his and Cloud's apartment, only to see Sephiroth walk with Cloud toward his apartment.

"Sephiroth?" Zack questioned.

"I'll take care of him." Sephiroth simply stated as the door to his apartment swished open and walked through before it closed.

Zack smiled knowingly, before the retiring to his room.

* * *

Sephiroth walked into his room and gently set Cloud down on the bed, and shed his trench coat before waking into the bathroom, and grabbed some clean bandages to wrap around Cloud's eyes. 

Changing the bandage carefully, making sure not to wake up Cloud, he tossed the cloth in the garbage, and stared down at Cloud's peaceful form.

He should have done something, why he didn't stop the blond infuriated him to no end, but now was not the time to dwell on what happened.

Cloud was here and safe, though he wasn't in the best condition.

Stripping himself down to his boxers, Sephiroth, not wanting to leave Cloud in a room alone, and have plenty of room on the king-size bed, Sephiroth crawled in on the opposite side, watching Cloud's sleeping form until he let sleep take him.

* * *

**R and R please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**

The bed was to cold.

He could faintly remember comforting warmth near him when he went to bed.

But, now, not only was he colder, but the bed felt like it was missing something.

Or someone.

Sephiroth remembered suddenly what had happened to Cloud the previous day and shot up to see that the covers where Cloud had slept were pulled back, with Cloud nowhere in sight.

Getting up, Sephiroth looked in the bathroom connected to his room, before going out to the living room, the kitchen, and his other bathroom.

Not finding Cloud anywhere, Sephiroth hastily grabbed his trench coat, boots, gloves, and Masamune before rushing over to Zack's apartment, and entered without knocking.

Heading into Zack's room, and finding the black-haired man laying at the end of his bed, the corner of his pillow in his mouth, Sephiroth grabbed the sheet that Zack was laying on and yanked it toward him, causing Zack to fall to the floor.

"What the fuck? Reno, Rude, I still refuse to join you two in a threesome!" Zack grumbled, burying his head in his pillow.

Sighing frustrated, Sephiroth took Masamune and whacked Zack across the head with the side of the blade.

Zack automatically shot his head up to see Sephiroth staring down at him, annoyance and urgency in those glowing emerald eyes.

"Cloud's missing." Sephiroth stated simply, before Zack could ask anything.

Zack immediately got to his feet and slipped on his boots, and uniform coat, "Where do you think he could've gone?"

"No clue, but with his current condition he couldn't have gone far." Sephiroth stated heading toward the door, Zack behind him.

"I'll check outside, you check the rest of the building, and the barracks." Sephiroth ordered, opening the door that lead to the heliport on the roof.

Rushing up the stairs, Sephiroth burst through the door, and calmed down at Cloud's figure standing calmly at the center of the platform, the bandages that were once around his eyes clutched in his right hand, looking out at the sun just breaking the horizon.

Silently, Sephiroth walked up until he was standing right next to Cloud, looking down at those eyes, though still blind, were slowly loosing the sickening mako color.

"Morning." Cloud stated silently, not once looking away from the horizon.

The two just stood there in silence, looking out at the sunrise.

"My dad and I use to go camping up at the mountains every weekend. We would get up before the sun rose, and climb as high as we could before the sun broke the horizon. Sometimes, the clouds would be so thick that it would look like the ground, and you felt as if you could walk right up to the sun." Cloud explained, breaking the silence around them. "I come up here often in the morning, sometimes missing breakfast, just to watch the sun come up."

"Zack is searching the building and the barracks; we were worried when you disappeared." Sephiroth stated, looking down at Cloud from the corner of his eye.

Cloud smiled faintly, "For a man, he sure does act like a mother-hen."

"He's not the only one." Sephiroth replied softly.

Sephiroth was always curious about Cloud's reason to join SOLDIER. Sephiroth always heard from several SOLDIERs and grunts alike, have told him that 'he' was the reason for joining. He was their child-hood hero. They had always dreamed of being just like him, except Zack. The black-eyed man had said to him that he just 'wanted to get out of that dot of a town, before the isolation drove him crazy'.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at the blond. "What were your reasons to join SOLDIER?"

Cloud chuckled slightly, "There are so many reasons. When I was the age of five, my uncle had told me again about one of his sniper missions again, and I got so excited after the story that I said that I wanted to join SOLDIER, and my uncle laughed saying: 'You join SOLDIER? You're so small, and free spirited, they'll never take you in!'."

"I got so angry, that I trained as hard as I could, working out to try, and make up for my short height. Trying to at least prove to him and the rest of my family that I could be SOLDIER material, they still didn't think I could do it." Cloud muttered, looking toward the ground.

"I guess they were right. Being locked up in a prison is not what I'm used to. I also joined SOLDIER to not only prove my family wrong, but because of the retirement benefits, and the pay, because once I get enough money, I planned on opening a massage parlor in Costa del Sol when I had the money, but know I've been rethinking my plan."

"Maybe I could still get discharged, and move in with Aeris and start a small business until-"

"No." Sephiroth interrupted.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth stunned, not noticing the fierce, desperate looking the General was giving him, "W-what? Why not?"

Sephiroth sighed, unsure how to handle the situation he had gotten himself into, not wanting Cloud to leave him.

"I'm-I'm not good with expressing myself with words, so let me show." Sephiroth stated, wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulders and bring the blond closer before covering those rose pink lips with his own, his other hand resting on the blonde's hip.

Cloud gasped, and pushed on Sephiroth's shoulder, and Sephiroth willingly backed off, but didn't let Cloud get out of his reach.

"You-"

"I'm sorry Cloud, but..." Sephiroth paused, looking down, "I don't know, it's just that I've been experiencing things that I've never felt before and..."

Sephiroth trailed off as he felt Cloud put a crooked finger under Sephiroth's chin, and raised his head so they were looking at each other, Cloud's eye full of understanding, instead of fear.

"Tell me, what you feel then."

Sephiroth opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to put what he felt into words.

"Whenever you're around, I feel warm. Whenever you laugh and act like Zack, I can't help but feel like I'm flying." Sephiroth started, looking Cloud straight in the face. "But when I saw you on that table in the lab, weak and in pain, I wanted to hold you, protect you, and kill the very people who had caused you that pain."

Sephiroth was surprised as Cloud hugged him, and hugged the blond back firmly.

"It's okay to love." Cloud whispered into his ear.

Sephiroth pulled back slightly looking back at Cloud's face, who looked back up at him with a light of some kind that made him confused and happy.

Love, Sephiroth had no idea what the word meant. When he was younger, he had asked a female nurse who was tending him how babies were made, and when talking about the act of sex, she had referred to it as 'love-making'.

_"Love-making and Sex may involve the same physical action, but when two people make love, they are doing it because they want to prove their devotion, and make the experience mind-blowing for both."_

He still didn't get the concept of love, the dictionary had said that it was special feelings one person felt to another, or even the act of sex itself, but still he didn't know what it was.

But, Sephiroth believed he knew now.

Cloud was different from so many people, even Zack. The blond didn't idol him, like so many others, Cloud wanted to hang out with him because he looked at Sephiroth as a friend and teacher since Sephiroth had been able to take time out of his schedule to spar with Cloud one-on-one. The blond wasn't afraid to voice his opinion to Sephiroth, and the blonde didn't try to get Sephiroth to do any 'favors' for him.

Sephiroth was brought out of his thoughts of the feeling of a gentle hand cupping his cheek.

The next thing Sephiroth felt was a pair of warm yielding lips covering his own, a pair of pale arms wrapping around his neck as Cloud tried to get closer.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and lifted the blond up with ease, so he didn't have to bend down.

Wrapping an arm around Cloud's neck, Sephiroth parted his lips slightly, and ran his tongue lightly over Cloud's bottom lip, causing the blond to open his mouth willingly.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sephiroth plundered Cloud's mouth like pirates did treasure, bringing Cloud's tongue into a dance of dominance, mapping, caressing, and tasting every inch of that sweet cavern.

Cloud tasted beyond anything Sephiroth ever tasted. Milk, sugar, crème, peaches, practically every desert that Sephiroth loved could be tasted, as well as a pleasant sour taste.

Sephiroth felt Cloud pull away slightly, in need of air, and pulled away, admiring Cloud's flushed, panting figure.

"Cloud, I think I love you." Sephiroth whispered, bringing Cloud into a hug, burying his face in the nap of Cloud's neck.

Cloud hummed contently, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to here those words."

Sephiroth pulled back to look into Cloud's face once again, "Why didn't you say so?"

Cloud snorted amused, "Exactly how many times over the past did you have someone walk up to you and say, 'I love you' without even meaning it?"

Cloud did have a point, "Too many to count." Sephiroth answered.

The two just stood there in silence, hugging each other.

"So, why do you love me?" Sephiroth asked, not once doubting Cloud's sincerity, but just wanting to know why, since so many others have never loved him before.

Cloud sighed, "Because you're different, even for someone who was on top, you didn't mind me being myself. You didn't report Zack, and I went we prank-called Hojo, and you don't try to break me like others do."

Cloud pulled back so he was looking at Sephiroth once again, "And you make a better hunting partner than Zack."

Sephiroth chuckled at the thought of Zack actually sitting still and absolutely quiet, waiting hours on end for something to come along.

The two stayed silent, looking at each other with love, before kissing again, this one not as shy as their last.

The two soon pulled away spontaneously at the sound of urgent footsteps pounding up the stares, and Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as Cloud growled.

"And here comes Zack." Cloud huffed, pouting.

Sephiroth chuckled, "Has a nag of showing up at the right place at the wrong time doesn't he?"

Cloud nodded and Sephiroth eased Cloud back to the ground, not wanting the blond to fall, and resumed standing as they were before they confessed to each other, looking out at the horizon, where the gold, orange, blue, pink, and red danced together as the sun slowly rose.

The door slammed open, and Sephiroth and Cloud turned around to see a panting Zack looking at them in shock and anger.

"HE WAS HERE ALL ALONG AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!" Zack shouted, annoyed at having to travel one hundred and twenty floors as well as the three acres the barracks were positioned on.

"I was timing you. Three minute, that's way to slow for a first class." Sephiroth retorted, turning back to the horizon.

"Maybe he's getting fat with that bottomless pit for a stomach, I wasn't sure if it was Zack or the President running up the stairs." Cloud commented, looking up at Sephiroth who laughed.

Zack looked annoyed, "Cloud, you're lucky Seph's here, or I would have had you ass mounted on my wall by now."

Cloud snorted, "Then you would be doing the cooking from now on."

Zack sighed in defeat, and walked toward the two, standing at the other side of Cloud and looked at the ever brightening sky.

"Wow, Cloud, is this the kind of sunrise you saw back home?" Zack questioned, shocked as the bright mix of colors changed the gray town of Midgar to a gold and red color.

"No." Cloud whispered, taking Sephiroth's hand, which was close to his own, "This is much better."

* * *

**R and R please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**A/n: One review had stated in the last chapter that it sounded as if Cloud could see even though he was blind. Here's an explanation if anyone is confused. Cloud had traveled so many times up to the heliport that he had the way up their memorized in his head so he knew where he was going. Also, Cloud has a good sence of direction, so he also knew which direction the sun rose in the morning. Also, since it is said that if you loose one sense, the other get heightened, and with mako in his blood stream, Cloud would be able to pin-point even the smallest of noises. As for Cloud grabbing Sephiroth's hand, maybe their was a wind, blowing against them, of Spehirtoh moved his hand slightly, Cloud would be able to tell where the sound is coming from.

* * *

**

"I still can't believe that you haven't killed that man-whore yet." Cloud stated, staring up at the ceiling.

Sephiroth chuckled at Cloud pouting at the ceiling, "Man-whore or goat molester?"

"Man-whore, I like goats."

Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud had stayed up at the heliport way past breakfast time, talking and watching the forever changing sky.

After they had gotten back, Sephiroth had made breakfast for the three of them, before Zack went to go do paperwork, and since Sephiroth had requested the week off, Cloud and Sephiroth snuggled on the couch, ignoring the large pile of paperwork on Sephiroth's desk, until Hojo had demanded Sephiroth to come down to the lab.

"I would have, if that bastard didn't prove at least a little valuable." Sephiroth retorted, walking over the giving Cloud a quick kiss.

"Give my one example where Hojo actually did something useful?" Cloud asked raising an eyebrow.

"..."

"I thought so. If you want him dead, I'm willing to help, and I bet Zack is too."

"How exactly would you help?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Shove Zack and me up into the ventilation system with a tranquilizer and stall Hojo until we can get a good shot at his ass; we'll have Zack do it since I can't tell Hojo's mouth from his ass. Then we cover his eyes with duct tape, put him in a pink thong, and let him let him run around in front of everyone at the next assembly!" Cloud stated enthusiastically.

"That's not killing him."

"He'll die of embarrassment."

Sephiroth laughed, "Yeah, but then everyone would be permanently blind afterwards."

"Always the party pooper, aren't you." Cloud grumbled, glaring at Sephiroth, who Cloud knew was smirking down at him.

Sephiroth chuckled at Cloud's pouting form, "We'll think of something ten times better."

"See you later."

"Later."

* * *

Sephiroth stumbled into his apartment later that evening, the faint smell of sweet and sour pork with vegetables, and fried, brown rice filling his nose as Sephiroth noticed Cloud lying on the couch with a spoon on his nose. 

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked, walking past Cloud, taking off his gloves, and setting Masamune on its holder that set on the front of his desk.

"Breaking my spoon-balancing record." Cloud stated, not moving a muscle.

Sephiroth chuckled at Cloud's childishness, "And how long was that."

"Thirty-six hours." Cloud stated, causing Sephiroth to look at him with a shocked and confused look.

"I'm easily amused." Cloud said, "And you're dinner is waiting in the microwave. I had told Zack what to do, so you don't have to worry about anything unusual."

Cloud heard the squeaking of Sephiroth's boots as the tall man went into the kitchen, and the sharp sound of the microwave being slammed shut, before Sephiroth came back into the living room, a fork in one hand, and the bowl full of sweet and sour pork, vegetables, and rice in the other.

"This is good." Sephiroth said, taking his time chewing on a piece of pork.

Sitting on the couch, a pleasant silence settled over the comfortable figures.

Sephiroth felt Cloud shift a bit, followed by a swift curse and looked over to see Cloud pouting down at the spoon lying innocently on the floor.

"You're never going to grow up are you?" Sephiroth chuckled, setting his empty bowl down on the coffee table.

"In the great words of almost every adult I have ever met, 'Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional'."

Sephiroth chuckled, before pulling Cloud up to his chest, running one hand through Cloud's silky locks, while the other gently rubbed Cloud's back.

"How are your eyes?"

Cloud hummed contently, almost purring, "Well I can seem moving objects though everything is still dark."

Sephiroth buried his face in Cloud's hair, "You smell."

Poke. "So do you."

Sephiroth smiled, "How about we take a shower."

* * *

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud who was sitting naked on the white marble top in the bathroom which connected to his bedroom. 

Sephiroth had quickly swept Cloud up into his arms, before heading to his bathroom.

They didn't unclothe each other, for both of them being nervous, and Sephiroth didn't want Cloud to feel like Sephiroth wanted to rush him into anything..

After they undressed Sephiroth had admired the beauty of Cloud's body, admiring the lightness of Cloud's skin, how the blonde's limbs fit Cloud's lithe form perfectly, and how Cloud's skin flushed in embarrassment as Sephiroth gazed at him.

Once the water was at a pleasant temperature, Sephiroth pulled Cloud to his chest, one arm wrapped around Cloud's shoulders, while the other was placed under the blonde's knees.

They sat on the bottom of the porcelain tub, washing each other in silence, letting their actions speak for them.

After they were don't Sephiroth lifted Cloud out of the tub and set him back on the marble vanity, and shut the water off.

Grabbing two pearly white towels, Cloud and Sephiroth took their time drying off every area they could reach on each other.

Once he was done, Sephiroth wrapped the towel around his waist, and Cloud was about to do the same until he was swept up into pale muscular arms.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that!" Cloud demanded, earning himself an amused chuckle.

Cloud 'offed' as he landed on his back on Sephiroth's king sized bed, and soon felt soft demanding lips against his own.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me I couldn't do this though."

Two souls intertwined and became one, and eventually, the two people, so different, but so much alike, fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

**This isn't the last chapter, just so you know.**

**R adn R please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**A/n: Okay, someone state in one of the first few reviews I had recieved for this story was what would it be like for Spehiroth to play poker with Zack adn Cloud. Well, I may not know how ot play poker, but I know what happens after someone looses at strip poker.

* * *

**

Sephiroth hummed contently as he slowly rose from his bed, the faint glow of sunlight behind dark grey curtains bring him to full awareness.

He overslept?

Never, in all his life, had Sephiroth ever slept in this later, but then again he didn't mind.

It had been warm, and for once sleep had come to Sephiroth as easily as sword fighting.

The only problem was that it was warm. Instead of feeling alone and cold in his king-size bed, Sephiroth felt warmth beside him, and he relished in the feeling.

The bed sheets beside him suddenly shifted, and Sephiroth looked at the area questioningly, carefully lifting up the sheet to mass of unrulely gold hair.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly in suspition as he pulled the sheet completely off to reveal a naked, sleeping Cloud.

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud cringed instinctively at the sudden rush of cold air and groped around for another blanket, found the one Sephiroth just pulled off, and began to pull at it.

Sephiroth's smiled widened as he pulled the sheet back. Cloud pulled the blanket back his way with more force than before, Sephiroth pulled his way again with just as much force.

The mini game of tug-o-war continued for a few more minutes until...

"Damnit Zack, not today!" Cloud shouted frustrated, grabbing his pillow and smacking Sephiroth twice across the head, causing the startled General to let go.

Sephiroth watched shocked as Cloud pulled the blanket tightly around himself once again before turning over and falling back to sleep.

Sephiroth quickly got over his shock and grinned mischieviously as a devious plan unfolded in his mind.

"Last time I checked, I didn't fart _that_ much." Sephiroth stated as he poounced on the dozing Cloud.

Cloud screeched as Sephiroth landed on him, the blanket released its comforting embace on the terrified boy as he tried to get away.

Sephiroth grinned like a cheshire cat at Cloud as he successfully pinned the blond beneath him.

Cloud finally manage to calm his breathing as he looked up into amused and mischievious emerald eyes and pouted.

"Didn't I say not to do that?" CLoud questioned, pouting.

Sephiroth's grin widened, "Do what?"

Cloud gave Sephiroth a 'I-really-don't-need-thing-this-morning' look, and sighed, "How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes." Sephiroth replied, laying his head on Cloud's chest and running his hand through Cloud's wild hair.

Cloud relaxed into the matress and purred at the touch.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth lovingly as Sephiroth looked at Cloud with just as much compassion.

"You're a lot easier to wake up to than Zack." Cloud stated, grabbing Sephiroth's hand and kissing it lovingly.

"How so?" Sephiroth mused, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well, first he whines about being hungry, then he pulls off the bed sheets and dumbs ice water on me, then I chase him around the apartment with a butcher knife trying to cut off his dick until our first class." Cloud concluded, petting Sephiroth's hand slightly.

Sephiroth laughed, "And you haven't done it yet?"

"I've always wondered if you cut off a man's dick would he go brain dead?" Cloud mused, "I thought Zack would make a perfect test subject, but he's to much fun. Maybe Hojo would work?"

Sephiroth laughed using his other hand to lift Cloud up to give him a quick kiss, "Sometimes I wonder why I didn't confess to you sooner."

Sephiroth's hand slid from the back of Cloud's head to the blonde's cheek. Cloud turned his head and gave Spehiroth's hand a kiss in the palm and froze, "What the...?"

Sephiroth tried to pull his hand away but Cloud quickly caught it and held it firmly in his small hands.

"One? What's that suppose to mean?" Cloud questioned as he flipped that hand over.

Sephiroth roughly pulled his hand way and glared down at Cloud angrily, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to mess in other people's matters?"

Cloud pouted, "I never listened. Since when did you get a tattoo? Where did you get it? I want one!" Cloud questioned as he sat up, reaching for Sephiroth's hand again.

"That is none of your concern." Sephiroth growled bringing his hand behind him, "I've had it ever since I can remember, and there is no doubt Shinra gave it to me since they were the ones who raised me."

"Well, maybe it means something more than what they want it to mean. Let me see?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth hesitantly brought his hand out and let Cloud hold it, who looked at the palm of Sephiroth's hand curiously, a lazy finger lightly tracing the outlines of the number.

"It means you are Shinra's number one pimp." Cloud stated, looking down at Sephiroth who laid his head in Cloud's lap exasperated.

"And what makes you think that?" Sephiroth asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well, you practically run the Shinra company. And everyone works for you soo..." Cloud trailed off.

"What about Hojo?"

"Everyone's favorite man-whore who snorts pixy-stixs and dresses like a girl."

"And Zack?"

"A certified pain in the ass who is a reliable stress reliever and therapist."

"And you?"

"I am Pimp-Daddy Omega."

Sephirtoh grinned, "So then, I'm your bitch?"

"Yeah, hey wait..." Cloud paused, looking blankly at the ceiling. "That doesn't work out at all!"

Sephiroth laughed as Cloud pouted at him, a painful clenching feeling growing in his abdomine as he laughed harder until a feather pillow wacked him on top of the head, causing Sephiroth to tumble to the floor in a tangle of bed sheets.

Sephiroth growled in annoyance as he riped a sheet off his head and glared up at Cloud who was grinning down at him.

Smirking, Sephiroth slowly untangled himself the preditory smirk widening on his face as Cloud frowned down at him curiously.

"What are you thinking?' Cloud questioned as his eyes narrowed suspitiously.

Sephiroth touched his nose to Cloud's nose, chuckling darkly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sephiroth quickly captured Cloud's lips in a passionate kiss and pulled the blond off the bed and into his lap.

"Now it's time for you punishment..."

* * *

_A few months later..._

Thank Gaia for the end of the day.

The soft ding of the elevator bell alerting Sephiroth that he had arrived at his desired destination, and he walked off the elevator toward his apartment.

It had been six months since he and Cloud had hooked up.

Cloud would come to Sephiroth's apartment right after his afternoon training session was done and begin to make dinner, often getting 'distracted' by a very 'hungry' Sephiroth, which ended up burning whatever Cloud was creating most of the time.

After everything was done, Cloud would return to the apartment he shared with zack, though he would leave reluctantly.

"Oh dude, go get the camera!" A high voice shouted behind the door that lead to Zack and Cloud's apartment.

A second later, the door slid open, and the dark skinned Turk, Rude, ran out of the apartment and to the elevator.

Sephiroth stood still, watching the incident with an emotionless face.

"Oh, and don't forget the video camera either!" Another annoying Turk named Reno shouted to Rude's retreating back. "Yo boss."

Sephiroth scowled, "What is going on?"

"Oh, since you didn't return at the time you said you were; Cloud had joined for our poker game and ended up losing."

"Then what is with the camera?"

"Well, I didn't say it was a regular poker game, now did I."

The ding of the elevator caught Reno and Sephiroth's attention, and Rude came running over with a digital camera in one hand and a black, camera bag in the other.

"What kind of poker game was this."

Reno grinned stupidly, "Strip."

Sephiroth was mildly surprised at the news, but was also hurt and angry.

Reno and Rude,walked back into the apartment once both the video and digital cameras were working properly, and Sephiroth walked in after them, not caring if he was suppose to be there or not.

"Did you guys- oh, hey Seph, just in time to watch the show." Zack chirped, getting his digital camera ready.

Sephiroth sat down on a fold-out chair, on the other side of the poker table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright Cloud, we're ready!" Zack shouted as he put on some erotic music.

The door to Cloud's room swished open, and Sephiroth eyes widened with lust and disbelief.

Cloud stood leaning in the doorway in nothing but a thin-strapped, glittering blue bra and a thin, silk, royal blue thong with long peacock feathers flowing down from the back and dragging gracefully on the floor.

Sephiroth looked over to see Reno and Rude drooling a small puddle was alreeady forming at their feet as Cloud slowly began to move.

Each move Cloud made was seductive and sentual, each step held meaning and grace as Cloud naughtily enticed Zack, Rude, and Reno.

Sephiroth felt his self control slowly slipping away as Cloud danced on, and Sephiroth became faintly aware of his hand despersately gripping his knee.

Cloud's dark eyes soon turned there attention to Sephiroth who had his eyes cast toward the floor.

Cloud seductively slid himself onto Sephiroth's lap; catching Sephiroth shocked and lustful gaze before bringing the platimun-haired man into a deep kiss.

The General's gloved hands immediately latched onto Cloud's hips as the blond began to grind into him. Sephiroth felt even more of his control slipping as he slowly rubbed the side of Cloud's hips.

Sephiroth temptingly brushed the thin string that comfortably held the thong on Cloud's hips as the music stopped and the blond pulled away; his blue eyes darkened with lust and longing.

"Damn," Reno stated dumbly, "When the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Hey, I don't hang out with Zack for nothing." Cloud laughed turning around in Sephiroth's lap before the General could try kissing him again.

Sephiroth frowned in disappointment, but a devious plan soon formed in his head as Cloud rest against Sephiroth's chest.

"Dude join us in the holy three-some." Reno stated like a robot.

Sephiroth growled and possesively brought Cloud to his chest.

Cloud smiled over his shoulder at Sephiroth, "No thanks, I'm already taken."

"Ahhh." Reno whined, scratching the top of his head, "Why is it always the heads that get the cute ones?"

Zack laughed, "Because the cute ones are scared of you two."

Rude crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "Then why is Reno with me?"

"Oh, and speaking of cute. Hi, Aeris!" Cloud chirped as he wave at the top of a book shelf where a dead firm covered with dirty sock set.

"Huh?" Zack asked, glancing up at the plant to see a small red dot coming from under a sock.

"A web cam?" Zack questioned, turning to Cloud. "She doesn't have a computer."

"I let her borrow my laptop."

"Like she's going to care much. Aeris knows I go to the clubs with the boys." Zafck stated, "I'm faithful."

"Oh yeah, then who's Susy, because I found this thong under your bed a few-" Zack quickly covered Cloud's mouth.

"Ex-nay on the thong-ay." Zack hissed.

Suddenly, the telephone began to ring, and Zack hestitantly approached. He looked back at the others who were waiting patiently for him to pick it up.

Picking it up, Zack hestitantly pressed the talk button, and brought it to his ear, "H-Hello?"

"Who is Susy, Zack?" Aeris's voice demanded through the ear piece.

Zack quickly pressed the end button and glared at Cloud, who was smirking devilishly from Sephiroth's lap, giving Zack the bird.

"You little-"

"Zack, now is not the time to make threats since our lives are in danger as it is." Cloud stated, crossing his arms over his chest smugly.

"Huh?" Reno and Rude asked in unison while Sephiroth gave Cloud a questioning look.

"The female Turks teach you nothing of PMS?" Cloud sighed exasperated.

"Uhhh, no...Is it something we should no?" Rude asked.

"PMS is something women go through every month, though I don't know how frequently they have it. It's like mako only ten times more powerful." Cloud stated.

"So why doesn't Shinra use it?" Reno asked.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Because we would all look like him," Cloud pointed at Sephirtoh who gave Cloud a dirty look, "except we'd have no dicks, big boobs, and constantly worry if our nails match out outfits."

"How do you know all this?" Spehiroth questioned.

"I didn't say I went out with Tifa on a good day, did I?" Cloud said, "Hell, I spent half the night hanging out in a dumbster behind a local pub back home."

"What do you suggest we do?" Reno asked terrified.

"Well, since girls can smell fear, and they seem to know where you are going all the time; I suggest we split up and find foul smelling places to-" Cloud quit talking as Reno, Rude, and Zack ran out of the room, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud alone.

Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other curiously until Cloud burst out into laughter.

"That was so worth it." Cloud gasped inbetween laughs.

Once his laughter settled, Cloud looked back at Sephiroth who was looking at Cloud blankly.

"Seph?"

"You are such a fucking, molestable tease." Sephiroth declared, and before Cloud could react, Sephiroth swiftly caught Cloud's lips into a kiss as they fell to the ground.

Cloud gasped in shock and passion as he gazed at the top of Sephiroth's head as the platinum-haired man ripped the glittering bra off of Cloud's chest and began to kiss a trail from Cloud's chest to his neck.

"Am I going to have to punish you each time you do that?" Sephiroth demanded as he nibbled on Cloud's ear lob.

"Yes, but," Cloud gasped, trying to pull away only to be pressed tighter to a leather clad chest. "Shouldn't we take this somewhere else?"

Sephiroth growled as he captured Cloud's lips once again, "Why, there's no one here..."

* * *

**I'm just going to let all of you use your imagination for all the _interesting_ parts of this story.**

**R and R please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

He watches him. That is all he can ever do now.

Emerald eyes flashed lovingly at the peaceful blond sleeping among dark blue sheets.

Truly, the light in the darkness.

His light.

A transparent, gloved hand reached out to brush back unruly blond bangs, only to pass right through the golden locks.

Sephiroth sighed sadly as he pulled his hand away.

He would never be able to touch his Cloud again.

A single black wing wrapped itself around Sephiroth broad form as if to comfort the fallen General.

Sephiroth only wished to make Cloud safe and happy.

What had turned out as a journey to Cloud's hometown turned into a complete disaster.

In hopes of discovering his past, everything turned into horror.

He only meant to avenge his mother, take back her right to the planet, and her former glory, Sephiroth had overlooked how Cloud was going to be effected.

He had mercilessly slaughtered the people of Nibelheim. He had set everything in his path in flame. He wasn't going to allow Shinra or any other 'worthless' creatures would torture his 'family' again.

_'To think I loved you...!' _Cloud's last words to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth bowed his head in resignation. Those words hurt him deeply. Blinded by sadness and anger, Sephiroth intended on free his little bird from Shinra's constricting chains by killing the blond.

And, if everything had gone as he had planned, Sephiroth would have had Cloud rule the cosmos beside him as a god.

But he had caused much more damage.

Sephiroth had painfully ripped Cloud's wings from his back, killing the free-spirited angel he once knew.

Now the Cloud Sephiroth knew was gone forever.

The planet would not except him. She was angry at his ignorance and greed and had banished him, leaving him to painfully watch his angel live a life of unhappiness and solitude.

There was nothing he could do now.

His sins will never be atoned for.

He would never go to the Promised Land.

He would never return to his Cloud.

"Hey Seph, have a fight again?" A familiar, annoying voice reached Sephiroth's ears.

Snapping around, Sephiroth stared in disbelief as Zack and the last Ancient, Aeris, smiled at him.

"Long time, no see." Zack smirked.

Sephiroth remained silent, not knowing if this was a trick from the planet or his mind, at least what little he had of it, laying tricks on him.

"No Sephiroth, we're no illusion." Aeris spoke. "The planet has noticed your grief and regret and has decided to give you another chance."

Sephiroth looked at them shocked, buyt suspicious none the less.

"Not much of a talker as always huh." Zack chuckled.

Sephiroth's looked like a fish out of water as he stared at the happy couple, "What? I-I...Thank you."

Aeris and Zack beamed at each other. A faint green light erupted from Sephiroth's feet, and he felt himself being unwillingly glued to the spot as green-ish blue tassels slowly make their way up his spiritual form.

"Your wing shall remain with you, the proof of your debts to this planet. And, with each sin forgiven a feather shall fall and by the time your wing is gone you shall be purified and allowed to rejoin the planet along with Cloud." Aeris stated.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud sleeping form and smiled.

"We'll be watching over you two, except for when, you know..." Zack trailed off.

Sephiroth chuckled as Zack and Aeris disappeared.

The glowing tassels melding themselves with Sephiroth's spirit energy causing a bright light to suddenly flood the room.

Cloud tried burying his face deeper into his feather pillow as the annoying light, no doubt Yuffie trying to piss him off...again.

"Yuffie, get the hell out of here it's too damn early for this."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't female." Sephiroth spoke softly, smiling as Cloud shot up and looked at him alarmed.

"You!" Cloud snarled as he lunged at a naked Sephiroth, who easily caught the enraged blond and held him carefully so they wouldn't hurt each other.

Furiousity and hatred glared back at sadness and guilt.

Without hesitation, Sephiroth captured Cloud's lips in a needy kiss, the very feel of Cloud's petal soft lips against his own sent a river of passionate fire coursing Sephiroth's newly acquired, cold body. He could feel Cloud trying to pull away, but with his experience and strength, Sephiroth was able to keep the blonde in place until he finally submitted.

Pulling away, Sephiroth stared down at a faintly blushing Cloud staring at him blankly.

"Why are you here?" Cloud demanded, regaining composure.

"I am here to be forgiven," Sephiroth stated turning his eyes to the ground ashamed, "for everything..."

Cloud's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I doubt that."

Sephiroth sighed, "What do I have to do to make my mistake up to you then, I'll do anything?"

Sephiroth pleading gaze pierce fierce sapphire and Cloud's gaze softened, but the distrust was still there.

"If the planet can give you a second chance...then I guess I can as well, only if you can survive what is to come." Cloud stated.

Sephiroth chuckled, a relieved and amused smile on his face, "And what would that be?"

"Seeing you can run fast enough when Cid tries to shove his spear up your ass."

Sephiroth laughed happily, for once in a long, as Cloud grabbed his sword, goggles and wallet.

"Since I'm up, might just as well get you some clothes. Everything here is either too big or too small anyway." Cloud muttered. "Take the bed, I won't be back until morning."

Sephiroth smiled happily as he watched the tired, grumpy blond leave the room.

Maybe...his Cloud wasn't dead.

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**This is the last chapter, and unless someone could come up with the idea of a sequel. I was flirting with the idea of a Dirge of Cerberus sequel only it would be from Cloud and Sephiroth's point of view. **

**R and R please.**

**  
**


End file.
